Life After Death
by Ookami-Hikari
Summary: How silly he was to give me a key. One. Two. Three, JUMP! "GUESS WHO'S BACK!" He promptly fell screaming out of his bed. Silly, silly Kakashi. When will he learn? KakashixOC
1. Evening

_Well I think I might make this my first official story, have mercy please ^_^_

Well, this was going brilliantly wasn't it? Only two days into my first mission since returning to ANBU and three of my squad are dead. Of course we should have seen the trap coming, it was completely obvious. Guess it wasn't as simple as we first thought. Search and retrieve a very important scroll that was stolen a few weeks ago, Hokage-sama might of left out that it was under intense guard. None the less me and Kito retrieved it and are happily on our way home. Ahh home. The beautiful Konoha village, where I was born a proud member of the Uchiha clan. Yes, yes I'm an Uchiha. The oldest and only daughter of Fugaku and Makoto, elder sister to Itachi and Sasuke.

Of course now there isn't a clan now, just me, Sasuke and I guess if you include the murderer himself Itachi. I still cannot get my head around the idea that my baby brother, the prodigy killed our entire family.. It still haunts me to this day. I always wonder if I had been in the village, could I have stopped him? Who knows.. But all I can do now is live on and hopefully one day create the new generation of Uchiha. HA. That's certainly gonna be an interesting day, I can barely look after myself let alone children and a husband. Ohh how the mind wanders while you travel.

" Riku!" I snapped out of my day dream, I didn't even notice we had reached the forest outside the village. Woo short attention span.

"Sorry Kit, was off in my own little world again." I replied sheepishly, I need to stop doing that to him. We jumped down to meet the guards at the gate, with a trade of papers and a small wave we were off again towards the Hokage tower to hand in this damn scroll. I'll be happy to get home and just relax. Ooh and food! I haven't had a decent meal in a couple weeks. Ramen Ramen Ramen! I may have a slim physique but I am a fatty on the inside.

" You've been thinking a lot lately, we're getting pretty worried about you." I turn to see Kito staring deeply at me, why can't this guy leave things be?

"I appreciate the thought but I'm fine and I know it's just you worrying. Yuki doesn't give two shits about me in all honestly so don't lie for her sake." I laughed, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He's like the brother I never had, always worrying about me. It's probably why we've been friends so long. He smiled and ruffled my hair, which I could've lived without. Sure I have the trade mark Uchiha hair, a black which looks slightly blue in some lights but when it gets messy...its meeeeesssy. I suppose I'll live, well its about two in the morning so the village is pretty deserted which means not many people will see my lions mane.

"Maybe you should invest in a hair brush Riku, to sort out your ahem... 'little' problem." He laughed, tears rolling down his face. Really was it that funny? -_-

"Maybe you should watch where you walk." He turned to me looking very confused, my 3 tomoe's burning bright on my sharingan. Although we've been friends since childhood he stills fears the power of my kekkei genkai. Which i found hilarious because he can't concentrate on anything when i have them activated. BANG. Head first into a lamp post. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh you're really funny Riku seriously im wetting myself here." Came the sarcastic reply from the ANBU laying on the floor. "Wanna help me up chuckles?"

"No not particularly." I said with a bitter sweet smile on my face. He glared at me and climbed to his feet, brushing the dirt off his uniform. Serves him right! Stupid Kito. You can probably tell by now I'm different to what you would stereotypically picture an Uchiha to be. I'm not into the whole revenge, hate, etc.. I'm just trying to get on with my life despite all the things that have happened to me in my past. But enough about the depressing stuff. Again, i try to be a very positive person. People say its strange for someone of my background to act so...normal. Especially because im only 24.

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet between me and Kito, just a few little words here and there. We were both exhausted so it was better that way I guess. We were debriefed and rewarded quickly and smoothly when we reached Hokage-sama which meant I was free to go home. Yay! Finally, no missions for at least a month...I hope. A small goodbye to Kito and I ran off home but not before stopping by my favourite ninjas apartment. How silly he was to give me a key. Creeping through the small rooms I tiptoed to a familiar room. NO not in that way..pervert. Luckily for me the door was wide open, so no chance for it to creek on my entry. A sat for a good 5 minutes on the end of the bed before moving up so my face was ever so close to his ear. One. Two. Three.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

He promptly fell screaming like a little girl out of the bed. Silly, silly Kakashi. When will he learn? Then again I have a small feeling that he enjoys my late night visits after a long mission, despite the fact I tend to eat all his food and make him sleep deprived.

_**First chapter of my first story hoped you like and ill try and post another soon! ^_^**_


	2. The Dream

**_Second chapter! Sorry the first few are abit short, I'm a bit rusty when it comes to writing. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"You know I should sue."

"For what?" He was being such a big baby, sure he may have grazed his head on the hard wood floor. But I apologised... while eating a nice hot bowl of ramen.

"Well firstly breaking into my home." came the calm reply across the kitchen. He leaned against the counter dressed in sweat pants, vest top and his signature mask covering the lower half of his face. I sighed placing the empty bowl in the sink.

"Actually Mr Hatake I think you'll find you gave me a key so technically I didn't break in. I simply walked in." I said, hands on hips, staring at him amused. He laughed slightly and shook his head. I guess he has gotten used to my sudden appearances. Like with Kito, Hatake Kakashi is one of my oldest and most dearest friends, although I'd never admit it. It's this damn Uchiha pride, gets the best of me when it comes to stuff like that. It's the main reason I've never really been into dating. I quickly washed up my bowl and chop sticks, then strolled over the couch and sat down. Kakashi followed behind and sat on the other side looking back at me.

"So how'd the mission go?" My face fell and my eyes hardened. I tried to block out that I had lost 3 members of my squad but I can't lie to Kakashi. I can't say it went well, he'll call me out on it every time.

"Could've been better. Lost 3 guys, Jiro, Akira and Misomi. We still retrieved the scroll, but at a high cost." I replied in barely a whisper, when it came to the loss of friends or comrades it always hit me hard. I turned away from him so he couldn't see my face. It was a dead give away to how I was feeling.

_Stupid Riku, your face betrays you every time. No wonder they died._

_**Shut the hell up..**_

Kakashi moved a bit closer placing a warm hand on my shoulder. He said nothing but just gave me a reassuring look. He knew words wouldn't make me feel any better, that's one thing I love about him. He doesn't waste breath when it isn't needed. After sitting in the silence for about an hour I decided I would let him get some rest. He gets a new team tomorrow. Which I'm actually excited for mainly because he's teaching my youngest brother Sasuke. Maybe he'll be able to get him to come out of his moody, dark shell he's lived in for so long. Well you can always dream ne?

"I'll let you get back to sleep, I think I need to get some as well. Thanks for being there for me once again. Night puppy!" I say opening the window to jump out. He gave a small nod and off I went. I call him puppy occasionally because of how many dogs he actually has. Seriously, he just loves dogs. Jumping from roof to roof, I took in my surroundings. I will always think Konoha is beautiful no matter how long I live here. Just the atmosphere alone is so...peaceful. I knew that wouldn't be the case when I get home. Ever since that day, Sasuke lives with a permanent rain cloud above his head. It's both saddening and frankly fucking annoying half the time. I've all but given up on trying to be a sister to him.

* * *

Creek. Creek. God damn old floor boards. Why did they have to be so loud? At this rate I'll end up waking up little miss sunshine. Only 3 more feet till my room.

"What kind of ANBU can't get into her own house without making noise? Baka." I spoke to soon. I turned to see Sasuke standing in the door way, arms folded and smirking. Any emotion left my face as I looked to his eyes. Still so empty.

_They look so similar to his..like father like son._

"Shouldn't you be in bed tiny genin? Big day tomorrow with your new sensei, he won't go easy on you like I would." I say returning the same Uchiha smirk. His cool appearance faltered just for a moment but that was enough for me to notice. He grumbled some incoherent words and returned to his 'man cave'. I chuckled to myself and walked into my room closing the door behind me. I threw off my gear and changed into pj's flopping onto the mattress. It felt so good to be home. I've been away for longer before but in my _'old age'_ as I like to put it, this mission felt like it went on forever. Maybe I shouldn't of moved back up to ANBU, stayed a Jounin and trained a team this year? It's too late now anyway so I'll just have to stay put.

Or tomorrow I can tag along with my brother and meet his team. I think I may do that. Besides I love to embarrass Sasuke and my bet is he'll have at least one of his many fan girls on his team. Time to break out the baby pictures, this was going to be very fun. I crawled under the covers of my bed and fell quickly into a deep sleep.

_**I tiptoed through the corridors of the Uchiha estate, a hand placed on my heavily pregnant belly. I didn't want to wake the others, two of the important men in my life, my husband and eldest son had been out on missions the night before and came home completely exhausted. I told them not to over do it but they are just as stubborn as I am. I chuckled to myself as I walked past the koi pond and to the main house's kitchen. Being the good woman I got to work on making them a decent breakfast, heavens know they'll be off again today. He gets it from his father I think. I place all the necessities out on the table then start on the clean up.**_

_**Before I can finish two strong arms appear around my bloated waist. It's his handy work so he can't complain. I laugh at him and turn in his arms to face him. A smile appears on his face, I can see it clear as day and my, its a beautiful sight. Leaning in to kiss him, I hear a cough in the door way. We look to see our 8 year old son, newly graduated genin staring at us with a fake 'sick' face. I'm guessing he doesn't appreciate the display of affection. **_

"_**Guys that's gross you're old! Besides one of you has to go get Tamaki and Kira they won't listen to me and come get breakfast." He said walking over to the table and sitting with a piece of toast ready to eat. I sighed and nodded breaking the hold my love had on me. I waddled down to 'the barracks' as I called them and found the two younger children playing go.**_

"_**Come on you two listen to onii-san, breakfast is ready. Come before it gets cold." I say laughing at the children's faces when they look to me. I think I made them jump.**_

"_**okay okasan, come on Kira!" My youngest son said jumping up and pulling his little sister with him. The skipped past me and I followed behind at a gentle pace. I reached the kitchen to see the most beautiful sight. My family. The people most precious to me, all sat together smiling and cheerful. A mix of black and white hair in the room. Guess both of our gene's try to be dominant. He was beating me at the moment 3-2 but we'll see how the next one turns out ne?**_

* * *

I woke up with a sudden thump falling sideways out of the covers. Well that was an interesting dream wasn't it? I shook it off and went to shower and dress before his Lordship awoke and used up all the hot water. I strolled back to my room and dressed in my casual outfit. Black knee length ninja sandals, white shorts with a kunai holster attached, white vest top and a loose black one sleeved top over it. Of course with the Uchiha symbol on the back. The final piece my headband, the same one I was given at age 6 when I graduated. I tied it to my thigh and went off to the kitchen only to be greeted by a lovely noise. Sasuke. Screaming like a little girl. I think I may have used all of the hot water. Guess a cold shower isn't as nice as I thought it would be. I laughed to myself as I made a few pieces of toast, that dream still in my mind. I hadn't even notice princess come into the kitchen until he slammed the milk on the table.

"That wasn't funny." He said darkly, I started to laugh once again. He still thinks he can intimidate me? It's been like this since we were younger, very amusing if I may say so myself.

"What wasn't?" I replied dumbly. I loved to wind him up, it brightens my day.

"You know what! Can't you just go away on a mission and not come back?" Now this I didn't find funny. I was the only family he had left and his elder.

"Shut the hell up Sasuke, treat your elders with respect and maybe they'll return the favour. Learn to hold your tongue or I'll make sure you don't have one." Now that shut him up, I don't like to threaten him but I absolutely cannot stand his '_holier then thou' _attitude. I threw him the cereal box and a bowl and sat down at the table across from him. I knew I should say 'I'm coming along with you to your first training session, you have no choice in it.' but I'll let it be a surprise. I quickly finished my toast and put the plate in the sink.

"I'm off now Sasuke, I'll see you later." I called walking to the door, he made a quiet reply and carried on with his breakfast. I walked out the door and towards Kakashi's once again. I had to tell someone I was going to be making an appearance right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Second chapter, hope you liked it. I loved writing that little dream scene. Tehe ^_^ next one should be up soon! x**_


	3. Memories and Jealousy

**Chapter 3, I realise the chapters so far havent been very long and i'll try to lengthen them from now on. **

* * *

Haha! I knew I would be able to, it was just a matter of convincing Kakashi to let me come along. A simple bribe, giving him back 2 volumes of his Icha Icha Paradise series that I had confiscated. That boy reads far too much of those books. While walking to the meeting spot I noticed Kakashi was acting a bit off, maybe I went too far threatening his precious Icha Icha? I quickly walked ahead of him and came to a Holt in front of his face.

"Alright stop. What's wrong with you this morning? You seem...different." I said rather closely to his face, I didn't realise he had walked that close until I felt the heat of his breath on my face. I just knew my cheeks had turned red, that's just brilliant.

" Nothing." He said a bit too casually. I knew he was lying, and right to my face. Ahh, this will not end well if he doesn't open up.

"Kakashi! Don't you lie to me, I can see some thing's up." I stepped back to glare at him with my arms folded. He sighed and started to walk again. I walked in step with him but continuing my glaring until he broke his silence. He kept giving me side glances, I think I was starting to creep him out. YES! This means he's close to breaking!

"You know Riku you should work for the interrogation department. You're so good at it." He said plainly but obviously meaning to be sarcastic. I hate when he's blunt and sarcastic at the same time, makes me want to stomp on his head. What a frustrating man!

"If you don't tell me I swear on your future grave that by the time you get home, all of you're Icha Icha books will be burnt to a crisp!" Now that made him stop in his tracks, bingo! He turned and looked at me with what I can describe as true fear.

"Fine, fine! I just had a really weird dream last night. That's it. You don't need to threaten them, they've done nothing to you!" I swear his voice cracked at the last bit, which only made me giggle. But then I realised what he said..a strange dream? That's funny, same night I had the dream about me having a family. Being called Okasan... A huge shiver ran its way up my spine causing me to very gracefully have a twitching fit. It made me look like I had some sort of condition.

"What? What's wrong?" His voice brought me out of my violent twitches, I looked at him confused and curious.

"Well I had a pretty weird dream last night as well, just thought it was pretty odd you had one the same night." I said starting our walk once again, damn we were already late for the kids and we weren't exactly moving fast. They can wait, they're young..

"What was it about?" He asked raising his one visible eye brow at me.

"It was just really strange, firstly I was heavily pregnant. I mean I couldn't see my feet. Secondly -"

"You had a family, children, husband?" He said seriously.

"Yeah, we lived on the Uchiha estate so I guess it was renovated. It was at -"

"Breakfast time." Okay now I was getting freaked out and annoyed. He was interrupting me and knowing what I was going to say.

"How do you know what I'm about to say?..." I asked almost scared to know the answer. He looked to me with the same sort of emotion that I was feeling.

"I had the same dream, just I was the husband..with the family." We were both silent for the rest of the walk. I guess we didn't want to mention it as it was quite out of the ordinary for two people to share a dream. Especially one so...delicate.

* * *

We eventually got to where the new Team 7 sat waiting and they were not amused by how late we were. Although the look of shock on Sasuke's face when I turned up was priceless and took my mind off the odd dream I apparently shared with Kakashi.

His team mates were Haruno Sakura, one of Sasuke's biggest and most annoying fan girls. Bright pink bubble gum hair, huge forehead and an awful choice of clothes if you ask me. Then there was Uzumaki Naruto, Minato-sensei's son. He was the spitting image of him with bright blonde spiky hair and a big goofy grin. His eye's were more like his mothers despite being the same colour as Sensei's. I already liked that kid, just his spirit and enthusiasm, it was a big change compared to Sasuke. They all did their little introductions, I thought I was just going to sit out and watch but they included me in this. How awkward.

"Umm.. Uchiha Riku, ANBU member. I like most things and there are very few things I hate. Hope to get to know you all a bit better while I tag along here. Oh and be nice to little Sasuke there." HA. That's the only revenge I'll be happy with, embarrassing him. I could feel his eyes burning holes in my head but I didn't particularly care, he was annoyed and that made me delightfully happy.

After a little more talking, Kakashi arranged for them to take the bell test tomorrow although they weren't told that's what they're meeting for. They all went their separate ways and once again me and Kakashi were left in silence. I don't think we were quite ready to talk again after our chat earlier.

"Well I think I'm gonna be on my way, I have to pick up the gate reports anyway for Hokage-sama. I'll catch you later." I said quickly jumping over the wall and headed towards the east gate first. Izumo and Kotetsu should be on duty, good no random guard to hit on me. Izumo seems to have a crush on me though which is slightly problematic like I said I don't date and he's a friend. I've been trying to avoid him since I found out about his feelings towards me. Alas life is not nice enough to cut me some slack, not even for a day.

"Riku!" Came the voice of Izumo as I reached the gate. His cheeks became pink as I smiled and waved.

"Hey guys, here to pick up the report." The looked at each other and laughed slightly, while I looked on confused.

"Kito came and picked it up about 20 minutes ago. He said he didn't want you to bother so you could get some rest after that mission." Kotetsu explained. I sighed and rubbed my temple. That boy was going to be the death of me I swear. He knew I was going to pick them up yet he did it any ways. I don't like it when things are decided for me, its not in my nature. Never has been. Times like this reminded me of my father and how he treated me.

* * *

"_Papa! Papa! Will you come teach me now?" A 5 year old Riku asked, pulling on her fathers sleeve. He pulled it from her grasp slightly too hard causing a small fabric burn on her hand. He looked down at her with those same empty eye's everytime._

"_I'm busy Riku, find someone else. Or go help your mother in the kitchen." Came his cold reply. It was always the same answer. Find someone else, or help in the kitchen. She may have been 5 but she wasn't totally stupid. She knew her father resented her. Her aunt and uncle always told her that her dad hoped his first would be a strong boy, who would become the pride of the clan. She didn't understand why he couldn't see she was strong and could be the pride of the clan regardless of her gender. _

"_But Papa my graduation exam is in a few weeks after my birthday. I need some help with this technique." She said in barely a whisper. She looked down to her feet and tried to not show her eyes tearing up._

"_I said I'm busy, why can't you understand that? You shouldn't be a ninja anyway. You're too weak, if your mother hadn't of begged me I would have banned you from going to the academy." His voice becoming more aggressive. He quickly walked from his young daughter leaving her once again._

_At age 10 she stood proud as she received her title as Jounin. Never had someone so young become such a high rank. Her family and friends looked on as the Hokage gave the presentation. She looked to see her mother, her loving mother who was heavily pregnant with Sasuke at the time. Eye's always filled with such joy and pride no matter what, this was what comforted Riku during the years of her life where her father was neglectful. Next to her sat Itachi her wonderful younger brother, who along with Obito was her best friend. She was going to be the best big sister to him, and her future sibling._

_After all was said and done, she ran down to greet them, beaming with happiness until she noticed._

"_Where's Otousan?" She didn't really need to ask but she did anyway out of curiosity._

"_He um.. he couldn't make it sweety. He had some police business to deal with. He is proud of you though, I know he is." She said smiling, but the young girl knew it was a lie to ease the pain. It was funny though, she didn't feel pain any more from what her father did or said. She was numb to it._

* * *

By the time I got back home Kito was already there sat on my couch watching tv. Again, I hate it when he comes in like he lives here!

_Hypocrite, you do that to Kakashi all the time~  
**Shut up! I swear I'll hit myself with a lamp so you'll be quiet.  
**Go on I dare you...  
**...  
**See I know you wouldn't and why? Because I'm you silly!_

After having a slight arguement with myself I walk over and snatch the remote out of his hand earning a very high pitched whine. Lovely just what I need, bleeding ear drums. He sat brooding in the corner of the couch with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"I've told you many times, this isnt a hotel you can just walk right into when you feel like watching cable. Get your own damn tv." I said throwing a near by pillow at the side of his head. But he stood his ground and sat there for the better part of an hour. Until the Brown haired mute finally spoke.

"You do it all the time to Kakashi..." I swear a vein must have exploded on my forehead. He must always bring Kakashi up in these type's of conversations. They don't really get along and so Kito likes to find any excuse to annoy me about him.

"He has nothing to do with this Kit, why do you always bring him up?" I asked already frustrated at him before the arguements even in full swing.

"He has everything to do with this. If you weren't always at his watching tv or eating his food we could hang out more and I wouldn't have to spend my time watching your tv." He tried to hide his jealousy but it was too easy to detect. He's always been jealous of my friendship with Kakashi. Sure I was comfortable around Kito but with Kakashi I could walk around him in Pj's. Hell back when we were on the same team, he'd seen me in my pj's more then once.

"We've been over this before." I say sitting down beside him. "Both you and Kakashi are very dear to me and you need to accept the fact I spend time with him too." I continue softening my voice, I felt like i was speaking to a child. He did act like it sometimes.

"But Riku.. Why arnt I the one you spend most of your time with?" He said in a small whisper. He turned to face me and looked into my eyes. Oh god, I've seen that look before. No. He can't. He's like my brother!

He likes me...

* * *

Well chapter 3 had a fair bit of history on Riku eh? And the shared dream between Kakashi and her? Jealousy has certainly bit Kito hasnt i? Tut tut silly boy. I'm going to do a little time skip during it most likely about 3 months? Anyways thanks for reading ^_^ x


	4. Chunnin Exam PT 1

_I'm so sorry its later then I planned it. I've had a few problems with my internet the past couple days so I couldn't upload it D:_

_There's been a slight 3 or 4 month time skip like I said, I didn't have the attention span to write about the whole Land of Waves arcs so I'm on to the Chuunin exams. Woo. I would want to skip this as well but its too important and the plot later wouldn't make sense._

_Chapter 4 is here (: thank you to **Kakashis-girl90**, **Sarah & LilyGirl101** for reviewing! xx_

_Hope this longer one makes up for my neglect. :) Dark Riku emerges abit ;D_

* * *

I sprinted towards the alley beside the Yamanaka Flower shop. I really hoped Kito hadn't seen me. Ever since our little chat at my house I'd been avoiding him.

It's probably been about three months since we last spoke. But what was I meant to say? Sorry I'm going to break your heart, I only see you as a brother. Hope we can still be friends?

I literally stuck myself to the dark walls as he passed by. He looked so depressed, like his eye's were dead. I wanted to just reach out to him and comfort him, but it would only cause him more pain. Sighing, I jumped up onto the roof and headed home to grab my gear. Today was the first part of the Chuunin exam and Team 7 were unsurprisingly entered.

After the incident with Zabuza and Haku in the land of waves, I guess Kakashi thought they were ready for it. I just hoped he was right, people can die in these tests and their team skills weren't exactly polished.

With a quick change into my ANBU uniform I made my way to the examination building. I was observing this year so I had to arrive before the first test began. Although when I got there I wasn't greeted in the way I hoped.

"Enough!" I yelled, splitting Sasuke and Kotetsu up. Stupid boys, already in a fight this early on? Picking the chuunin in disguise by the back of his shirt I walked over to Izumo, dropping him hard on the floor.

"Baka's, stop messing with the genin and act your age! Release!" I removed the genjutsu and they released their disguises turning back into their normal 24 year old selves. The laughed nervously trying to avoid eye contact with me. I sighed and stared at them annoyed and frustrated.

"Gomen Riku-chan. We were only having a bit of fun." Izumo said bowing slightly. I shook my head and turned to face the genin.

"ALL OF YOU HEAD TO THE REAL EXAM ROOM NOW." I yelled, earning a few cringes from the younger participants. Oh, how they remind me of scared sheep. As they scattered I once again turned my attention to the gentlemen behind me.

"Why guys? Seriously. It hasn't even started yet and I'm already getting a migraine." They grinned at each other before Kotetsu elbowed Izumo in the side.

"Um.. well t-to make it up to you, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner some time?" Izumo asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

_'ARGH not another one. I can't stand hurting them. First Kito and now Izumo. Swear I love my life -.-'_

"That's a lovely offer Iz but you know I don't really date..." I answered quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Well we wouldn't call it a date then. Just a couple friends meeting for dinner?" I looked to his eyes, a move I soon regretted. They were the puppy eyes I couldn't say no to. Damn his beautiful brown eyes.

"Fine! But using those eye's of yours is such a cheap shot." I sighed in defeat, it would've been too much hassel to wriggle myself out of this situation.

"YES!...ahem I mean cool that's great. How about friday?"

"Um.. sure. It's during the second exam but my shift is in the day so I guess that's fine. Anyways I best get going, see you guys later." I walked past them in the direction of the correct examination room. Hopefully most of the genin found it in the end, and if they didn't well that's too bad.

_'I don't have the time to chase up the idiots who can't find a simple room.' _

* * *

"Are you sure their really ready for this?"

"Riku, I appreciate the worry but if I didn't think they could handle it you know I wouldn't of submitted them. Trust me." I shook my head and chuckled slightly at the white haired jounin standing opposite me. I knew he was right but regardless I would be worried.

They had become like my own little family over the time I'd known them. Well Sasuke is family already but I had become close to them all in a different way. Naruto was the happy go lucky kid who I wished Sasuke to be like, so I treated him like a real brother. I would happily give up time to train him, I knew he was destined for great things, it was in his blood.

After about a month of hating her I warmed up to Sakura, she was still a bit too...pink? for my liking but it was nice to be around a girl for once. Even if she was younger then me, being surrounded by testosterone all the damm time is not good for my health. I would offer her tips and pointers when she asked but I refused to train her. Nothing personal but unlike the guys, she was still very fragile although she would never admit it. She wouldn't be able to handle my teaching methods, or the things I taught. One day she'll find her speciality but I doubt it will be in the ANBU.

Sasuke..well...no comment there.

And Kakashi...oh boy. We were quite close before but things changed.. Spending more and more time together, not that we didn't before, but there was a noticeable increase. I didn't know whether it was fate or god having fun but we ended up a bit too close for comfort on more then one occasion.

_'Ahh a nice hot shower after training there's nothing like it' I finished up and stepped out wrapping a towel around myself. With a relieving sigh I walked towards the door to my bedroom, only to open it with a **lovely **surprise. Opening the door to the face of Hatake Kakashi. We stood there for about 10 minutes, both faces bright red. Slowly his eyes went downwards, but before he could even keep the image in his head._

_"WHAT THE FUCK KAKASHI! GET THE HELL OUT PERVERT!" I screamed running backwards into the bath slamming the door in his face. _

I know he didn't mean to see me in just a towl, only coming by to tell me what time training was tomorrow, but even I was .embarrased!

"I do trust you Kakashi..most of the time. But I-"

"You think you would feel terrible if something happen to them?" He said softly.

"Yeah. And...well its starting to burn again Kakashi. I'm really scared." My hand instinctively went to my neck, where that demons mark was. " I'm so scared for them." I replied in barely a whisper, my voice started to crack.

His expression turned hard, but his eye's softened. He walked slowly towards me pulling me gently into a hug.

"He won't get to you again Riku...I promised you that and I will keep that promise. " His breath was hot against my ear, but it was strangely comforting. I knew my cheeks had turned a light pink. I relaxed in his arms for a moment before realising where we were. We slowly pulled from each other and smiled. See? These moments keep happening more often it's starting to freak me out a little bit.

"Here come the team." He said as Team 7 came strolling down the corridor towards them. They looked a bit worn out already, oh dear. I knew then that this was going to end terribly.

* * *

Trust the rookie nine to get in a fight with people older and probably stronger then them. Just before the fight really broke out, the examiners and myself appeared at the entrance. I was placed infront of Ibiki to scare some of the more cocky participants. In full ANBU gear, including the sword and mask they weren't really gonna pick a fight with me.

"IN YOUR SEATS NOW." My voice was strong as it flew across the room, but they got the message retreating to their seats quickly. I heard ol' scar face behind me cough but who was he to judge? He'd be having all the fun later. I strolled slowly to the front followed by Ibiki. I took my seat on the front of the desk, folding my arms across my chest. I didn't appreciate the stares from some of the older Genin.

_'Perverts... I could snap you all like a twig.' _

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ibiki began. "I am the examiner of the first part of the Chunnin Exam. Morino Ibiki. This lovely creature sat on my desk is Uchiha Riku." He turned slightly to place me in the view of all the genin. "She is the ANBU guard leading the observation over the exam this year. Be careful watch you say or do, neither of us will take shit from you brats." I laughed slightly to myself and nodded. I removed my mask and placed it on the table. They probably thought I was going to give them a smile but all the saw was red. I like to strike a little fear into people now and then, a trait I blame on my genetics. So a flash of the fully developed sharingan should do the trick on the weaker members of the heard.

" You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners, and I wouldn't make excuses to justify any wrong doing. I can smell liars from a mile away. They will be dealt with under my supervison and I don't play nice." I said with a twisted smirk. Some eyes widened, some looked away or there were few who couldn't tear their eyes away due to fear. I didn't mind which as long as they didn't take me lightly.

"Pigs who go against our rules will be eliminated immediately understood?" He continued. Most gave a slight nod or a small murmer of a reply before falling silent once more.

"This exam seems soft and easy." The cocky sound ninja Zaku said. Before he could finish I was standing with my sword pinned against his neck, drips of blood running down his neck. I was being soft with my movement, by this sword was designed to kill therefore it was very sharp.

"So our exam is soft and easy then Zaku-**kun**?" I sweetly whispered in his ear. I could feel his body tense with a familiar emotion. Fear. Pure and real. I threw him forward onto his desk with less force then I would want to use, but I couldn't break him into pieces...yet.

"Anyone else think its **Soft and Easy?**" I asked aloud. No reply from anyone. "No? Didn't think so. Please continue Ibiki." I declared poofing back onto the desk.

"Anyway, we will now begin the first part of the Chuunin Exam." He said passing by the tense atmosphere in the room. The papers were handed out by the other examiners then Ibiki began to explain the simple rules for the test.

"The first test has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions so listen carefully." His eyes darkened and his face hardened. "First rule is you are all given 10 points to start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This is a deduction based test, if you get one problem wrong then you will have one point deducted."

I was getting bored already, I have to sit here and stare at a bunch of mostly ugly people while twiddling my thumbs. How thrilling. Scar face looked to me slightly, noticing my boredom I guess I have to announce the next rule.

"Second Rule. Which is my favorite FYI. The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total number of points. If one of you fail, you all fail." I say staring into the eye's of Sakura, I knew she'd have a problem with it considering Naruto is renowned for his inability to complete written tests. I decided to continue on the rules seeing as Ibiki hadn't started talking again.

"Third rule, if an examiner determines you to be cheating or something similar to that effect during the test you will be deducted 2 points each time you are caught. In other words there will be people who are forced to leave, even without their papers being graded." I said rising to my feet and unfolding my arms.

"One little note, if anyone on your team gets a zero." I said calmly placing my hand on my hips. "Your whole team **will **fail no exceptions." Their faces dropped and as much as I wanted to laugh at them I had to act some what professional. Ibiki walked to my side and looked to the group.

"The last question will be given 45 minutes after the test begins. You have one hour for the exam." He said, we both looked up to the clock waiting for the minute to round up.

.Tick.

"BEGIN." Our voices boomed. They all began staring down at their papers like their lives depended on it. It was very amusing for me to see a range of teens to late 20's taking part. Mainly considering I passed this exam at age 7, almost exactly a year after graduating the academy.

* * *

After about 45 minutes, some of the Genin started to understand the test for what it really was. I looked around to see cheating in most places, but I wasn't to call them out on it. They were completing the test correctly, using their methods and abilities to cheat undetected. Although with the way my mind works it was easy to pinpoint the cheaters.

I started to become worried about team 7 however, they still looked completely confused. Sakura was trying to work her way through the paper the old fashion way, which would probably work for her considering she has some intelligence. Naruto was screwed, to put it simply but I had a gut feeling he would still pass.

Sasuke looked up to me with a hilarious amount of confusion. I took pity on him and gave him a clue. Activating my sharingan once more, I looked to him and gave a wink. Suddenly his face changed. He figured it out, finally. He'll never admit I helped him though, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Others had become sloppier with their methods and were beginning to run out of chances.

Before you know it 13 teams are disqualified. I sighed and shook my head.

_'Theres normally more then that, man how disappointing.'_

I started to walk around the room past the examiners occasionally giving them a nod. I stopped by Izumo who was place watching Naruto's row. I crouched beside him and looked at his board.

**Uzumaki Naruto - 2 counts of cheating off Hyuuga Hinata.**

Now that wasn't right, for one i'd glanced over at Naruto's paper and it was still blank, and two he isn't the type to rely on others for help. I figured i'd help him out a bit.

"_Izumo?" _I whispered close to him, he looked up startled. Guess he didn't notice i'd come over.

_"What?" _He replied quietly, giving me a small smile.

_"Could you do me a little favour?" _He nodded and grinned a little. _"Maybe you could erase those counts of naruto for me? I'd really appreciate it." _I asked leaning in slightly to his ear, he shivered at the feel of my breath. It was a cheap shot, but Naruto needed all the help he could get. He slowly nodded with a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. I gave him a little wink and walked back to the front, leaning once again on the desk.

'_You so owe me Naruto.'_I mentally noted not to mention it to him though, he'd get angry if he passed and knew that i'd help.

Time just seemed to slow down after that, it was almost excruciating. When they weeded out the weaklings at the 10th question I started to pull myself back into focus. After a small rant from Mr Hyperactive Ninja himself, Ibiki revealed anyone who stayed passed. Ahh the expressions on their faces were priceless, I wish I had my camera handy. I couldn't help myself then, I did burst out laughing. It was quite an unusual sight, to see an ANBU who would normally be emotionless and calm, in hysterics.

My laughter must of been some sort of cue, as Anko came bursting threw declaring herself as the next examiner. Forest of Death. Ahh the memories...

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**Next one will feature, Riku's first shift at the Forest Of Death and her get together with Izumo. Which will end in a hilarious way ;D**

**Also some one becomes a tad jealous of the pair, but who is it?**

**thanks for reading ^_^ xxx**


	5. Jealousy

_Im so so soooooo sorry i haven't updated in like 2 months. :( I was in hospital for a couple weeks, then i started back at school and had alot of work to do. So i do appologise deeply._

_Well i'm trying to update as often as I can so here it is chapter 5 :D + Thank you to the lovely people who reviewed again! ^_^ Enjoy!_

* * *

"This is the place where the second test will take place, the 44th training area." Anko began, grinning at the participants. "Also known as the Forest Of Death."

_'yeah no kidding Anko.' _I shook my head and walked toward the gate.

"You are warned that people do die during this part, in some of the most gruesome ways imaginable. But try not to think about that and have fun." I announced, my voice turning sickly sweet at the last part.

"We will now begin the second part of the Chuunin exam." She shouted as the gates flew open. The genin sprinted through and disappeared into the tree's. We both laughed and walked towards the small hut near one of the closing gates. Anko jumped up onto the roof pulling a package out of her coat while I lent against the wall of the small shack.

"Ahh nothing like dango on an exam day!" She laughed opening up the package to reveal enough food to feed a family for a week.

"I still don't know how you stay so thin regardless of eating that much dango. And its a mystery that you don't get sick more often." I tilted my head to the sky, all my eyes met was clear blue.

_'Perfect, Hope it stays like this later.' _

As I was about to speak screams erupted from the forest. Someone got unlucky. As the day went on more and more screams could be heard, and all I could think of was the song 'Another One Bites The Dust' Now that was a tad inappropriate but I couldn't help but chuckle. Screams of pain didn't effect me that much, it was so common to me. I looked at the silver watch on my wrist '5:30'

"Anko my shifts over, I'll be heading home. See you tomorrow" I shouted up towards the dango monster sat on the roof. I heard a muffled goodbye, her mouth clearly stuffed with food. I laughed and started off home. Izumo would be picking me up in an hour and I needed to get ready. I still didnt view it as a date but I couldn't exactly go out looking like crap. As I entered the main house which me and Sasuke occupied I could hear steps upstairs. I was immediately pissed, they picked the wrong house to mess with.

I activated my sharingan and pulled out my katana off my back. I disguised my chakra and headed slowly through the corridor towards the living room. The door was wide open, and I could see a figure standing by the couch. I decided a sudden move would be better otherwise they would notice me coming through the door. I appeared behind them just to be kicked against the wall. My back hit it with a blood curdling crunch. I looked up to the intruder and froze.

"Hello Riku-Chan." He purred, my eyes widened as they stared into the snakes golden orbs.

"Orochimaru. Why are you here?" I said, my voice blanked of emotion. I had no idea how to feel, the demon was here. In my house. In front of me.

"I'm just visiting, I wanted to come and see your beautiful face my dear. You certainly have matured since I last saw you, a fine young woman indeed." He said sweetly, as he walked over and crouched in front of me. I didn't know what to say my whole body had began to shut down. His hand slowly came toward my face gently grasping my chin in his fingers.

"Don't worry, you don't need to say anything. I'll be visiting again soon I can assure you that. I will offer you the same thing I did last time and I hope you will have changed your mind." He stroked my face before disappearing completely. I stayed sat there for at least 15 minutes before I shakily rose to my feet. I headed upstairs remembering about Izumo and went into the bathroom, locking the door and getting into the shower. I scrubbed at my skin for 20 minutes, before washing my black hair. I eventually got out of the shower and wrapped a soft white towel around my body. I unlocked the door and headed to my bedroom where I quickly dried my waist length hair. I left it down before I went to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple pair of white flat shoes and a knee length pale blue dress and a white cardigan. I sighed placing the outfit on my bed and dropped the towel quickly changing into my underwear then the dress.

_'I really hope he doesnt get his hopes up..'_

_****__'Who're you kidding of course he will! Should've just said no flat out, then you would have no problem.'_

_'Yeah thanks for that, like I didnt realise that earlier -_-'_

As I finished applying a little mascara I heard a small knock at the door downstairs, I sighed grabbing my cardigan and sliding my shoes on. I headed down the stairs and opened the front door. Wow. Ahem...I wasn't expecting this? There in front of me stood Izumo without the headband, his shaggy brown hair blowing gently in the breeze, wearing simple black shoes, grey jeans and a white button up shirt. To top it all off he held in his hand a single sunflower, my favorite..

"Evening Riku-Chan, you look lovely." He grinned bowing slightly, I laughed and smiled at him.

"Same to you Izumo." He held out the sunflower and I took it softly from his grasp.

"Thank you Iz, they're my favorites. Come in for a minute while I put it in some water." I stepped back and he walked past me in the door way, was he always this tall? He was at least a head taller then me, I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed this before.

* * *

Okay so this 'get together' hadn't been bad so far, maybe going out wasn't as scary as I first thought. We walked and talked through the streets of Konoha which were illuminated by coloured lanterns on every building. I could see Izumo getting closer and closer to my side which made me a bit nervous and before I could react he had slipped his warm hand into mine. I stopped in my tracks pulling him to a halt.

"Iz..." I said sadly, taking my hand back. He smiled and nodded.

"I know I know, guess I just wanted to see what happened." Before we could say anything I saw Kito coming towards us with...her.

"Hey Riku!" He said waving at us. That creature still clinging onto his arm. They slowly reached me and Izumo and immediately my face dropped.

"Hey Kit. Yuki." I said nodding at the pair, when did they start having a thing? She looked at me with her bright blue eyes in disgust then smiled at Izumo. She turned her back on me and threw her arms around Kito.

"Ki-Kuuuuun! I wanna go now, you promised me dinner!" She whined leaning her body towards his, I saw him tense which made me smirk.

"Well don't let us keep Yuki from getting what she wants as always. We were just off weren't we Iz?" I said taking Izumo's hand and walking past them. We both walked past them trying not to laugh at Yuki's face, I began to turn red after what I said. Stupid Cow, I couldn't stand her. Me and Kito had known her since we were younger and she's always been the same bitchy little brat. She was still a genin because she didnt want to take the exam in case she 'broke a nail' The only ambition that girl has is to marry someone rich and powerful.

As we lost sight of them Izumo released my hand and shoved his own in his pockets. I think he was finally getting the message that I didn't see him in that way.

"Sorry about that, that girl does my head in. I swear if we had stayed another minute I would've kicked her in the head." I laughed as we carried on walking side by side.

* * *

**Kito's POV.**

"ARGH I cant believe she just said that about me. AND right infront of me that stupid bi-" Yuki started to screech, why did I agree to take her out? But hell no was I gonna let her insult my Riku.

"Yuki-chan, don't insult Riku. You know she's my best friend and if you want me to speak to you again I suggest you hold your tongue." I said firmly, she looked at me shocked then nodded slightly. She linked her arm with me again and we started to walk toward the restaurant. But I couldn't help but think of Riku, there with Izumo of all people.

_'Why were they holding hands? Are they together? Ive never seen her out with a guy before, and she looked happy... What makes Izumo so special? He's only a chuunin, there are so many better guys out there for her! Like...me...'_

_**Riku's POV again.**_

By the time Iz had walked me home we had discussed how we felt about each other and he did understand he was nothing more then a good friend to me. Hopefully he'll find someone else who will feel the same way as him but friendship was as far as our relationship was going to go. At least he did the gentle men like thing and walked me home, I thought he may react badly to how I felt and left me in the middle of town. Now that would be embarrassing.. I closed the door and locked it behind me, I sighed and threw my cardigan on the rack by the door before slipping my shoes off and heading toward the kitchen. I needed a nice cold drink..

But no I couldn't come home peacefully, I could hear someone in my house yet again. I knew who it was this time though, its a very familiar chakra. I entered the kitchen and flicked the light switch to see Kito sat at my table drunk. Perrrrrrrfect. That's just what I needed right now.

"Kito what're you doing here?" I asked softly but before he replied I was shoved against the wall. I looked into his eyes with no emotion, my dark ones staring into his green ones.

"Why him? Why not me?" He shouted, the grip on my arm increasing. I didn't like where this was going.

"Kito. Let me go right now." I said calmly not making any movements, the tightness around my arms got even stronger.

"How can you turn me down, then go out with him? Why is he so special!" He yelled right in my face, okay now I was pissed. My body started to shake as I could feel the chakra seeping out. This hadn't happened in years and now it had to happen, love my life I swear. -.-

He of all people knew not to push me to far or to threaten me. Just as he was about to shout again in my face he flew into the other wall, purple chakra surrounding my body. The right side of my body coated in the ripple marks of my curse seal. He sat on the floor wide eyed saying nothing.

"Riku I'm so-"

"GET OUT NOW." I shouted my sharingan activating as I started towards him. He quickly disappeared as I stood in the kitchen fuming. I screamed and flipped the table over before kneeling over in burning pain. I cried out but no one was there to help me.

_'It burns so much! Damm Kito, Damm Orochimaru!'  
**'Come on Riku, dont lie to yourself. You like this power, you love the way it feels through your veins. It makes you feel alive'**_

I couldn't think straight, all my focus was on the pain in my neck, I didnt even notice someone else come in. I could feel someones arms hug me from behind trying to calm me down.

"Come on Riku you can beat this just focus." He said softly, I took deep breathes before using all my will power to deactivate the seal. After about 20 minutes my skin was mark free and I was exhausted. I fell back and he caught me in his arms. He sighed and picked me up taking me upstairs to my room. I laughed slightly as he settled me down on my bed. He stood unsure for a minute before turning to leave.

"Wait.." I whispered quietly, he stopped and turned to face me.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, my eyes dropping slightly. He nodded and walked back over sitting on the bed beside me. As I started to slip out of consciousness I felt his fingers gently push my hair behind my ear. I smiled slightly buried my head into the pillow.

"Thank you...Kakashi."

* * *

**N'awwwww how cute! Kakashi to the rescue! Stupid Kito getting overly jealous tut tut tut.**

**And the introduction of my character Yuki! I mentioned her briefly in the first chapter but this was her first appearance. BIIIIIITCH. To put it nicely :D**

**Again im sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Next time is a little Kakashi/Riku bonding and her next shift at the second exam.  
**

**xxx**


	6. Food Fight

**Chapter number 6 is hereeeee! Last chapter had a bit of drama in it, with Kito majorly pissing off Akemi and Orochimaru making his snakey appearance. This one is going to be about.. well ill let you read :) Hope you enjoy it! **

**And a little thing to ask, if you can could you review please? :) it makes me more motivated to write :D**

* * *

_**We walked through the pouring rain back into the village. His family were standing there waiting, wanting a body to bury but we had nothing to give them. Minato-sensei automaticly walked over and began to explain what happened. Rin began walking home after a quiet goodbye leaving me and Kakashi standing by the gate. Neither of us could bear to say anything, our wounds were still too raw. **_

_**I gave him a small nod, avoiding eye contact and started walking off home. I knew what reaction I would get when I got home, he would ask about how the mission was, I would tell him and he wouldnt care about how I felt. I couldnt deal with him at a time like this, I had lost one of the most important people in my life and he would have no sympathy for me. I walked with my head down through out the whole village, nothing seemed the same, like the sky was crying for him. **_

**_I eventually reached the Uchiha compound to see black decorations everywhere, the mourning had only just begun for them. Where as I had been living with it for 3 days already. It was like a hole was punched through my chest, It still didnt feel real that he was gone, like he could just pop out now and say surprise. But that was just a dream that would never come true. _**

**_I headed toward my house past the houses of my clan members, one or two looked out the window sympathetically at me. Everyone knew how much Obito meant to me.. I opened the door and slipped my shoes off, Itachi stood by the door with a sad face I briefly looked at him before walking past. My mother peaked her head out of the kitchen with yet another sad look but I didnt stop. I carried on until I reached that room with the white door, I opened it and walked in to see him looking out of my window._**

**_"Obito is dead." His cold voice announced like I didnt know it already. My hand clentched into a fist as I stood looking at my feet._**

**_"Yes." I said quietly. I heard his footsteps come toward me then SMACK. He slapped me sending me to the floor._**

**_"You let him die! My brother is without a son now all because of you!" He shouted, his face twisted with anger and disgust. I heard my mother and younger brother appear in the door way. But my eyes focused on the man infront of me, the man who was meant to be my father, a person who cares and loves their child. Not treat them like a soldier._**

**_"This is why you should never have become a ninja! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS! HE COULD HAVE LIVED A LONG LIFE BUT NO YOU LET HIM DIE. YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN BORN!" He shouted, and something at that moment in me snapped. He was ashamed of my exsistance always had been. He went to strike me again but I wouldnt let him. I activated my sharingan only to see things differently, I had activated my Mangekyo sharingan because Obito had died. I grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall._**

**_"IT WASNT MY FAULT! I COULDNT DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM IT WAS TOO LATE. IT WASNT MY FAULT! I WISH I AHD DIED IN HIS PLACE BUT I CANT CHANGE THAT NOW! DONT YOU DARE, DONT YOU FUCKING DARE BLAME ME!" I screamed in his face, for the first time I had seen fear in my fathers eyes. I increased the pressure on his throat before smacking him against the wall and releasing him. I let him drop to his knee's._**

**_"You have never been a father to me, you've always hated me, treated me poorly because I wasnt born the way you wanted. You dispise my very existence yet you continue to interfere with my life so it may benefit you in some way. You never wanted me to be a ninja, yet you treat me like you would a soldier. Strict discipline, no emotion, no wonder I grew up the way I did." I said calmly, staring down at him with no emotion._**

**_"you will treat me with respect, I am your father!" He said trying to raise his voice again. _**

**_"Fathers a name you havent earnt yet, I tried to respect you, hoping one day you could become the father I want so desperately but I know now nothing will ever change. And I pray to god that you become a half decent father to Itachi and Sasuke. They shouldnt have to have the childhood I did." I turned and began to walk away from him but stopped before I left the room._**

**_"You're dead to me." I said before exiting the Uchiha estate._**

* * *

_'That god damm dream again...'_

My entire body ached, my mind couldnt keep up with with area's that required the most attention. I literally felt like I had been hit by a truck...Or Anko had taken me out drinking again... Oh the horror. I started to come back to reality to feel someone lying beside me, at first I paniced at the arm around my waist but once I played back the events of last night in my head, I relaxed. He stayed like I asked him to.

Although I wanted to feel it was only a friendship thing I couldnt deny there was a little feeling of something else, There always had been when it came to Kakashi but I could bring myself to admit it.

His hot breath on my neck made my hair stand on end, I must have been bright red by now. But the moment was ruined by him letting out a very loud snore, while trying not to laugh I carefully tried to escape his arm, only for his grip to tighten. I heard some mumbled words and gave up. I lied back down and turned to face him.

He had taken off his head band at some point and his soft silver hair draped along the pillow. He looked very peaceful, I really wanted to get a pen and draw on him... I moved my hand backwards towards the table to grab a pen..

"Dont even think about it." Came a deep voice beside me, I laughed and sighed in defeat.

"You always ruin my most brilliant plans Hatake." I said scowling at him. His single grey eye opened and looked at me softly.

"No I just take them first." His mouth moved into a smirk, and panic filled my head. He did not draw on my face... I tried to run for the bathroom but his kept his arm on me and forced me underneath him. He pinned my arms to the bed and laughed. I tried so hard not to go red but he looked...ahem.. rather...hot.

"Let me go Kakashi before I beat your ass." I said trying to be confident but failing miserably. He released one hand and grabbed my bedside mirror and showed me it. Clear face, not a single mark.

"Only joking!" He said jumping up and running out the door. Thats it.. I was going to kill Hatake Kakashi.

I scrambled to my feet and ran full speed out the door beginning my hunt. I searched all over the house, the rooms, the cuboards even under the floor boards but he was no where to be seen. I eventually gave up and headed to the kitchen to get some food. When I reached the kitchen I walked into a puddle of something making me jump.

"WHAT THE?" I looked down to see milk on the floor. I looked at the trail and it was coming from the fridge. Did he actually hide in the fridge? I went over and opened the door for him to flop out with a broken egg on his head. As angry as I was that he had tricked me, wasted my milk and apparently broken stuff in my fridge I couldnt help but laugh at the sight of the mighty copy Ninja with egg on his head. I burst out laughing getting an annoyed look from the messy man lying on my kitchen floor.

Before I knew it an egg came flying towards me, splat right on the forehead. I heard a small chuckle, I was not amused. I looked to see him standing infront of the fridge with eggs in his hand. I stood wide eyed waiting for him to move. Who ever moved first started the food fight so neither of us wanted to be blamed and have to clean it up.

But then again he threw it at me first...  
I quickly ran toward one of the cuboards and grabbed any random food and started flinging it at Kakashi, who in turn started throwing the eggs at me.

"PUT THE EGGS DOWN!" I yelled laughing while ducking behind the table which I guess Kakashi had turned back round for me after flipping it last night.

"Only if you put the Tomato's down." He replied coming round the table, I quickly jumped up and tried to escape but he was too fast and bear hugged me from behind causing me to drop my weapons. We both laughed and just stood there amongst the mess.

"You know you're cleaning this up." I said turning round and poking him in the chest. Not an inch of fat on him, my finger just hit hard muscle. Interesting..

"I really dont think I am." He said with his arms still on me.

"You started it, now you have to clean. If you dont this mess with twin your own kitchen." His face dropped knowing I would keep my word. He nodded sadly and started cleaning up. I went and sat on one of the counters smirking at him.

"Although as a reward I will go and get you some clean clothes from your apartment and you can take a shower here to get rid of the egg." I said walking over and kissing him on the cheek before disappearing off to his apartment.

_'Oh god why did I kiss him? How stupid! You complete Idiot Riku.'_

I appeared in his apartment to be greeted by Pakun relaxing on the couch.

"What happened to you?" He mused with a little smirk on his pug face. I looked down at myself and I was absolutely covered in various foods.

"Ask Kakashi." I laughed, walking towards his bedroom. After knowing him so long I knew where everything was in his apartment. I went to his drawers and pulled out the clean clothes he would need and put them into a near by back pack. I didnt exactly want to carry them in my egg covered arms. I strolled back out to see Pakun asleep, I laughed quietly then poof'd back to the house.

"Kakashi! Delivery for you." I said walking into the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks when I saw him. He still had his mask on, but he was shirtless. Oh thank you beautiful god for food fights. He just looked up from sweeping and leant on the broom.

"Well it actually looks like delivery for me. Where'd the shirt go?" I said cheekily winking at him. A faint pink tinge appear on his cheeks before he shrugged.

"The shirt was filthy and cleaning works up a sweat." He said continuing the sweeping. I place the backpack on one of the newly cleaned counters before heading off.

"Im going to shower and stuff back soon." I said walking towards my bedroom, luckily there was more than one bathroom in the house. I entered my room and shut the door, then went to the bathroom and locked the door behind myself. I stripped off and jumped into the shower scrubbing all the food, and egg off my body and out of my hair. After about 10 minutes I finished and got out, wrapping a towel around my frame. I grabbed another towel and started to rub my hair dry.

It was still abit damp but it would dry soon enough. I gave it a quick brush, well I say quick but with it reaching my hips it did take awhile. I pulled it up into a pony tail and walked out to my bedroom.

I knew I had to get back to the exam soon, Id have to ask Anko if she'd been visited by the snake man. To this day the thought of him makes my skin crawl. I quickly pulled on some underwear and my ANBU uniform and headed back down towards the kitchen. When I got there it was spotless and no Kakashi in sight. I heard one of the other showers going and nodded to myself. I headed back to my room, grabbed my pouches and attached them to my legs and hip before placing my katana or 'Kia' as I liked to call her, on my back. I heard the shower stop and knew Kakashi would be ready by the time I got back down to the kitchen and wouldnt you know I was proven right.

"You took your time." He said leaning against the counter, his appearance once again flawless. I shrugged and grabbed some food out the cupboard. I turned to place it on the counter only to see a scared look on Kakashi's face.

"Dont worry im eating this, not throwing it. You want some?" I asked, shaking my head in amusement.

"No thanks im good. Im gonna head to the preliminary building so I'll see you in a few hours." He said before disappearing. I sighed and continued to cook my instant Ramen. I dont get why Sasuke doesnt like it! Its simply delightful. Thats one thing I had in common with Naruto, I L.O.V.E Ramen! I hoped they were doing alright in the exam, I mean whats the worst that could happen?

* * *

I got to the gate of the forest of death with no Anko in sight. I could already sense something wasnt right, call it female intuition, or the burning sensation on my neck. He was here and I could feel it, which meant Anko could aswell. I quickly activated my sharingan and jumped over the fence into the exam grounds.

I had to find Sasuke, I didnt care about the other participants at that moment in time, the only person I was focused on was my little brother. I sped past anyone who I came into contact with ignoring whatever they said to me, I just knew I needed to get to Sasuke at that moment.

I reached a small clearing to see a fight had broken out, Sakura was sat on the ground most of her hair had been cut off, Naruto passed out under a tree, other Konoha genin standing infront of Sakura protectivly and there...Sasuke. Holding that Zaku guy on the floor by his arms...His body covers in curse marks.. I was too late. I heard a mind numbing crunch as Sasuke dislocated the boys shoulders and dropped him to the floor. He started towards the other but I appeared in his way.

"Sasuke." I said softly, his eyes looked up into mine from anger to shock. I put my arms around him in a hug and felt his body tense against mine.

"Fight this, its not you. Trust me." I whispered, I was scared for him. Orochimaru would never take him from me, I couldnt let him. He started to calm down and eventually the deal re-tracted and he fell to his knee's. I caught him, and kept my hands on his shoulders reassuringly. I looked to the others they all either looked shocked, scared or exhausted. Possibly all three, it was understandable you can never expect this type of thing to happen. Especially to someone so young. I eventually let go of Sasuke and stood up. Naruto had just started to wake up and was completely oblivious to what had happened. Typical.

"Alright listen up you guys. You need to hurry up and finish this exam and get to the tower." I said, trying to keep a firm tone.

"But we haven't got both scrolls." Naruto and the boy I recognised as Shikamaru said.

"Well I have spare scrolls, and for your own safety Im giving them to you and escorting you to the tower." They looked abit confused but agreed. I couldnt tell them it was because of Orochimaru marking Sasuke. That was too out of their depth. I quickly used some of the medical jutsu I knew to heal any wounds we couldnt travel with and began on our way to the tower. It was mostly silent and once we reached the inside of the tower after a small fight, I had to leave them and get to the preliminary area.

I couldnt keep my mind off his mark, how could he do this to both of us? Had we not suffered enough! I sighed and entered the empty arena and jumped up on top of the statue at the end of the hall. I sat there dangling my legs off the edge and waited for every one to get here. One by one the Jounins appeared and eventually the Hokage. He gave me a look like 'I know somethings wrong tell me later' I nodded and looked forward toward the door. I noticed Kakashi out of the corner of my eye looking at me with a slightly worried expression but I didnt look back at him.

I'd probably start crying if I did.. Uchiha's never cry.

* * *

**Awww more drama for Poor Riku :( things will get better soon though I promise :D anyway feel special two chapters in 24 hours. **

**Hope you liked reading and please review!**

**xxxx**


	7. He's A Cold Hearted Snake

**Another update today! Wow im on a roll :D anyway hope you've like the story so far, and will continue to like it. Im hoping to reach about...30 chapters on this story. Then a Sequel but we'll see how things go (: Its coming up to the summer holidays here, ive only got a few more days of school. Then I can write to my hearts content.  
So this chapter we will be briefly going past the fights, focusing more on Sasuke's for obvious reasons. But I hate writing fight scene's so yeah -.-**

**Enjoy!**

Also I do warn there is a little bit of swearing in this chapter :)

* * *

I remained still as the genin finally poured into the room, there were more then I expected that made it through. But I honestly didnt care at this stage, Not many would make it past this or even participate in the Final part in a months time.

"Well done for passing the second exam, We will now have an explanation of the third exam by Hokage-sama." Anko announced. The genin started to chat and were getting on my nerves.

"Everyone pay attention and listen." I said loudly. They all stopped talking and looked to the Hokage.

"Thank you. The third exam will begin but before the explanation theres one thing I want to make clear to all of you." He began, with his pipe resting between his lips.

"Its about the true purpose of this exam.. Why we do a joint examination with the allied nations. To maintain good relations with the allied nations and heighten the level of the ninja. Do not let those reasons deceive you. This exam is, so to speak, the epitome of a war between the allied nations." Most of the genin looked confused at the Hokages words but it was easy to understand after the previous wars.

He continued to explain the history of the wars and how the chuunin exam came to be but the genin didnt seem to understand the point in it.

"It is to select those worthy of the title of chuunin but on the other hand it is a place for ninja to fight and carry their nations dignity." I said jumping down and standing with the rest of the elder ninja. The Hokage turned and nodded at me with a smile then turned back to face the genin.

"In this third exam feudal lords and famous people from various other countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guests." He carried on "And feudal lords from countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If theres a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease." After continuing for another 5 - 10 minutes and several interruptions by the genin, Hayate appeared and began to do the explanation instead of Hokage-sama.

"In this case it must have been because the first and second exam were too easy I dont know but there are too many examinees left. According to Chuunin regulations we must decrease the number of participants for the third exam . We are on limited time so those who dont feel well-" He began another coughing fit. Poor Hayate.

"Excuse me. If anyone wants to quit after hearing the explanation please let me know." The genin looked amongst each other seeing if anyone would break. I noticed Sakura starting to cry to Sasuke, probably about the curse seal. He was clutching his shoulder tightly, a clear give away that its there. I walked over to Ibiki, Anko and Hokage-sama to catch their brief conversation about it.

"What should we do?" Ibiki asked staring down at my brother.

"We should take him out of the exam and isolate him with ANBU guards." Oh hell no. Just as I was about to bite Anko's head off Kakashi came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"He's not the type to listen to you that easily. He is part of the famous Uchiha clan after all." He said calmly keeping his hand on my shoulder. Anko didnt seem to agree with this.

"Stop fooling around! Ill make him quit even if I have to use force. The curse seal reacts when he tries to mold chakra and it will try to extract power out of him." That was the last straw, I walked up and grabbed her by the fron of her shirt. Friend or not no one threatens Sasuke but me.

"You lay one finger on him Anko and Ill break all of yours." I said activating my sharingan. "I am just as aware of the seal as you are, dont forget that and he is my brother. If the occasion calls for it _**I **_will be the one to deal with him. Not you." I kept my hold on her shirt for a minute before releasing it and stepping back. My eyes never leaving hers so she knew I was serious.

"Hokage-sama.." Her voice strained. Did she not understand me before?

I looked on as Kabuto the silver haired guy with glasses disqualified himself and left before the fights even began. Now that didnt seem right, why get past the forest of death just to quit? I'll have to keep my eye on the guy... I sighed and watched as Sakura tried to plead with Sasuke to tell someone about his 'bruise' like we didnt know already baka. Then she started to cry and I just wanted to slap her, I dont mind her but she needs to man up if she is serious about becoming a chuunin.

Then again I wanted to slap Sasuke I could tell by his body language he was once again speaking his 'Im an avenger' speech. Blah blah blah stupid emo kid.

"Lets let Sasuke go on and just observe him for now." Hokage-sama said blowing out a puff of smoke, earning a wide eyed reaction from Anko. My patience was really starting to wear thin.

"However, if the curse seal opens up and his powers become uncontrollable, Riku you will be the one who has to stop him." I nodded in agreement, at least it would be me and not her. She wanted to argue but agreed as it was the Hokages orders.

"Then we will begin the preliminary matches. Each match will be one on one in other words it will be like real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, there will be 10 matches and the winners will advance to the third exam. There are no rules You will fight until the other person dies, gets knocked out or admits defeat. If you do not want to die, please leave immediately. However if I judge the match is over I may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths." He coughed out.

"This electric bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match." Most of them looked pretty nervous incase they were in the first match, or if they would be facing their friends.

What stupid things to be worrying about, there are much bigger things they should worry about in life. In a way I hated how innocent they were, but I think that was because I was basically robbed of my innocence when I was a child due to my up bringing.

"We will now draw the first two opponents" He announced as the board began to flicker through different names of participants. Eventually it came to a stop and just my luck, my baby brother was starting.

"The first match is between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi, step up." I kept my gaze on Sasuke until he got to Hayate. I quickly moved closer toward Kakashi and before he could say anything I interrupted him.

"We're sealing it after his match." I ordered without looking at him.

"Everyone apart from the fighters please move up onto the balconies." All of the younglings and their teachers headed up onto the balconies while me and Kakashi walked towards team 7. I gave them all a small smile before walking past and up to Kurenai and Asuma. I noticed Kakashi say something to Sasuke, probably about the curse seal. He walked up and stood beside me.

"He understands?" I asked not looking at him. He nodded and turned his attention to the match infront of us. We watched with absolute focus as the match started.

His opponent started by making hand seals causing Sasuke to go into a fighting stance. He was looking too confident for this situation. Yoroi's hands became covered in chakra, a move I recognise very well. Its a dirty technique, how would a genin know this? They both threw weapons at each other but as Sasuke tried to defend himself the curse seal caused him to lose focus and Yoroi disappeared. He tried to attack Sasuke but he manage to move out of the way in time for his fist to come crashing into the floor. He tripped him over and grabbed his arm only for Yoroi to activate his technique. He began to drain the Chakra from Sasuke weakening him further.

The beady eyed ninja as I named him jumped backwards leaving Sasuke gasping on the floor. It was almost painful to watch as he ran back towards him and grabbed his skull once again activating his technique. Ive never wanted to interfere so badly. He couldnt fight back as much as he wanted to incase the seal activated so he was struggling to keep up with Yoroi.

I tried to move down to interfere but was stopped by Kakashi grabbing my hand. I looked to him with pleading eyes but he just shook his head and continued to watch the match, never releasing my hand. Sakura seemed to notice and turn a slight tinge of pink but said nothing about the fact her sensei was holding my hand.

Every looked on with shocked expressions and he continued to drain Sasuke of what little chakra he had left.

_'Come on Sasuke you're stronger then this! You have to get him off you! Please!'_

I silently prayed to whatever god there was up there that Sasuke would get that fucker off him. And what do you know, it worked.

"Get off!" Sasuke shouted, giving him a strong kick to the chest. I did an imaginary happy dance as Sasuke got to his feet. The Yoroi guy started running at him again with a blue hand but he was more prepared this time. He dodged him a few times then tried to start working on an offensive strategy. He looked to the Guy look alike and something seemed to click in his head. Maybe a move he'd copied with the sharingan..

Yoroi started attacking again, but Sasuke managed to dodge every attack and started working on taking this guy down. He disappeared then reappeared below him giving a nice kick to the jaw sending him into the air. He jumped up behind him and started to initiate his attack but disaster struck. The curse seal began to flow on one side of his body. My face dropped and my grip on Kakashi's hand increased. He noticed it aswell and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. As I was about to release his hand and take Sasuke out, the curse seal began to withdraw. THATS MY BOY! Through sheer will power he didnt let it take over.

My faced exploded into a smile as I watched him continue with his attack on Yoroi. He did multiple aerial attacks before finishing him off with his new 'Lion Combo.' Both of them fell to the floor un moving. For a minute I paniced before Hayate inspected both of them and found Sasuke to be the winner. I looked to Kakashi and he nodded at me. Just as Sasuke was about to fall back onto the floor we appeared behind him and I caught him with my arms.

"Well done Sasuke." I said proudly giving him a pat on the shoulder. Where as Kakashi had to be the idiot in this situation.

"You did okay." -.- Really Kakashi...

Everyone looked on in either shock or amazement but there were the few who looked simply puzzled by it. But I didnt care he passed and was as alright as he could be. I heard that Ino girl squeel like a fan girl about how cool he was. I wanted to face palm. A medic came up and tried to treat Sasuke but we needed to seal the curse mark first.

"Its alright we'll take him we need to talk to him but thank you for offering your services." I said politely causing the medic to blush and walk off. Kakashi gave me a strange look while I just shrugged at him. I helped Sasuke up and we walked with him out of the arena. Maaaan I wanted to watch the other matches. Stupid little brother..

* * *

We set up the sealing ritual and place Sasuke in the center. While Kakashi marked the floor, I had to write the seals on Sasuke.

"Urgh I hate this, its always so messy!" I whined, as I finished writing on Sasuke's back. I stood up and looked to Kakashi where he nodded and walked over. Worry was etched all over my face and I didnt even try to hide it. There would be no point.

"Bear with this a little, it'll be over in no time." He said reassuringly. I dont know whether he was talking to me or Sasuke. Im hoping Sasuke... He nodded to Kakashi to begin and he started forming hand seals. I didnt want to watch but I couldnt tear my eyes away. One seal after another until.

"Fuuja Houin! (Evil Suppresor)" Kakashi said placing his hand on the curse seal. Sasuke screamed out in pain as a bright light filled the room and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt guilty that he had to go through this, he's just a child. He continued to wail in pain as the seal around the mark started to form. Soon Kakashi took his hand off and there the seal was around the mark. Sasuke keeled over in pain breathing heavily.

"If the curse mark tries to activate again, the power of the evil suppressor will hold it in." Kakashi said softly, I knew he didnt like seeing Sasuke in pain aswell. I crouched down beside him and rested my hand on his shoulder trying to relax him. But he just fainted onto the floor. I sighed and stood up and walked over to Kakashi.

"Why didnt I get to him in time? We wouldnt of had to do this..." I said very quietly, looking at my feet.

"Its not your fault Riku, it wasnt your shift you wouldnt of been allowed into the exam grounds even if you wanted to." He replied tilting my head up to face him.

"But he's marked for life like me. Why cant that bastard leave us alone?" I said, my eyes starting to sting. I would not cry infront of him, I cannot let him see me cry again.. Before Kakashi could give me any sort of comfort we sensed another presence in the room. I could already feel the bile rising in my stomach.

"So you can use sealing techniques now?" His voice purred as he came out from behind a pillar. "You've grown Kakashi."

We both turned to face him as he walked into the light.

"You're..." Kakashi began, he was in shock looking at him wide eyed.

"Orochimaru." I said looking at the snake with anger, my hand immediately went to my own neck. Had he come to rub it in that he had marked the two surviving Uchiha members? He looked to me then to Kakashi.

"Im sorry but I have no business with you Kakashi-kun." He said before turning he gaze to me. "However I have business with you Riku-chan and the boy behind you." I growled at him before stepping back infront of Sasuke.

"Why do you want them?" Kakashi asked keeping a firm tone of voice.

"You're lucky since you already got what you wanted. You didnt have _that _a long time ago." It clicked in my head then and there. He was after the Sharingan?

"That Sharingan in your left eye!" He said, his mouth twisting into a sick smirk. Kakashi's shoulders tensed and his face began to show his anger.

"I want it too." Orochimaru said looking directly at me. My stomach churned and my head felt light.

"And you wonder why we dont like you?" I murmured to myself, getting a small chuckle from the scaley bastard himself.

"Well Uchiha's powers that is."

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi asked making Orochimaru's gaze fall back on him.

"The recently made Hidden Village Of The Sound is mine. You understand if I just say that, right?" My face screwed up in disgust at him.

"What a fucking stupid ambition." I spat at him. He laughed and tilted his head at me.

"Oh my... That was blunt. And such awful language from such a beautiful lady. Didnt you parent teach you manners? Oh I forgot they were murdered by your brother." He said sweetly, I tried to go for him but Kakashi got a hold on my waist and held me tightly in place. My sharingan burning like fire in my eyes.

"Sasuke-kun and you Riku-chan are the pieces I need to achive my ambition. And the ones taking th exam right now are merely sacrifices." He said with grin on his face. Like he found pleasure and amusement out of this.

"You sick piece of shit!" I screamed once again trying to fight against Kakashi's iron grip. Orochimaru started taking steps towards us and I could feel my body start to shake in rage. But I couldnt let it take a hold of me, Id end up injurying Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi appeared infront of me and got into the stance for his chidori. I jumped back and stood defensively infront of Sasuke.

"Dont you touch them!" He shouted at the snake before forming the chidori in his palm. Orochimaru's cool exterior faulted for a moment.

"Even if you are one of the legendary Sannin I will sacrifice my life to protect Riku and Sasuke." I swear it was the wrong moment but my heart did skip a beat. He would die for me? Orochimaru just started to laugh which only increased my anger.

"WHATS SO GOD DAMM FUNNY?" I shouted at him, he just looked up and smiled.

"What you say and do dont agree with each other." He said causing Kakashi's eyes to widen. "Theres no point in using that seal you know right? He has a heart that seeks power no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition, he is an avenger.." I really did start to feel scared for Sasuke, despite wanting to ignore what Orochimaru was saying, that could happen to Sasuke. He was so focused on killing Itachi, to avenge our family he could take the wrong path to reach his goal.

"Eventually he will seek me out. Seek me out for power that is." He said before walking off into the dark. Kakashi just stood there while I fell to my knee's infront of Sasuke. I couldnt wrap my head around what was happening. FML.

* * *

We got Sasuke to the hospital to recover and headed back to the preliminary arena to watch the rest of the matches. I hoped Sasuke would recover well, he'll need it in the third exam. I could just feel he would be against the red hed from Suna. I had read up on each participant to see what I would have to do in the worst case scenario and I think id be screwed if he got out of control. His name is Sabaku No Gaara, the Jinchuriki of the one tailed shukaku and son of the fourth Kazekage. He and his siblings made up the team from Suna under the leadership of some guy called Baki. I feel sorry for who ever faces him in the preliminaries...

When we got back to the arena Sakura was the first to ask about Sasuke naturally...

"He's fine just at the hospital resting now." I said faking a smile, Kakashi nodded beside me and we walked over and leaned against the wall once again. I didnt want to be here watching pointless children fight. I'd rather be with Sasuke...Seeing as he has ANBU escorts with him. I dont see why family cant guard family. Argh damm you rules! I sighed and Lent my head against Kakashi's shoulder. He said nothing and carried on watching the current match. This was going to be a loooooong day...

* * *

**Thank for reading! it took me longer then I wanted to write this but I watched the anime at the same time so for the important bits I could use actual quotes instead of making it up :) Ewwww Orochimaru gives me the major heebie jeebies... but he is a big part of the Naruto storyline so sadly I cant cut him out as much as I want to :( More special moments between Kakashi and Riku in this chapter, you can already see their relationship changing! Woo! anyways, im not going to be writing anymore on the preliminarys so next chapter Im going to skip to the month where people are training and do a filler chapter! **

**hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Hikari! xxx**


	8. Deep Sleep

**Here's chapter 8, this is a filler buut its going to have alot of stuff in it. Considering its going to be covering a months time in the story. More bad stuff is going to happen so be prepared! D: Anywho hope you enjoy reading! xx**

* * *

_My legs felt like they were about to rip off but I didnt care, the message couldnt be right there was no way it could have happened. Kito was behind trying to keep up with my pace but I didnt wait for him to catch up, I would get home to see that this was all just a sick joke. Tree by tree I grew closer to the village so far everything seemed normal, I jumped down into the south gate not bothering to give in my paper work. There was no time I'd come back and do it later, the guards just stood there saying nothing as I passed them and headed toward the estate._

_"Come on! Come on!" I shouted at myself trying to pick up the speed, I had lost Kito behind me when I reached the gate. I guessed he stopped to do my paper work for me. Only a couple more blocks until home, then I can see it wasnt true. It **couldnt **be true! I could hear faint talking in the distance but I didnt recognise the voices._

_"This is a massacre, poor kid never had a chance." I heard a deep voice speak. My voice caught in my throat as I sped around the corner of the entrance of the estate and I froze._

_"No..No No No NO!" A violent scream burst from my throat as I fell to my knee's. There were the bodies of my clan members.. My family spread across the floor. Their blood decorating the walls red. My stomach churned and I vomited on the floor infront of me. There were other ninja here with the Hokage looking at the disaster, they had turned and faced me when I screamed, all with sad, sympathetic faces. I shook uncontrollably as I burst into tears._

_"Riku-chan I'm so sorry" A random ANBU member finally spoke walking toward me but I jumped to my feet and stepped backwards. I looked at the bodies and my brothers were no where to be seen._

_"WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?" I Screeched at the ANBU member, he took a step back and looked at the Hokage for an answer. But he said nothing. I didnt have time to wait, I ran off down the estate toward my house, I **would **find them alive! Itachi would never let Sasuke or Okaasan get hurt. Didnt really care to much about my father.. I burst through the front door and I could hear nothing. I ran through out the house checking the rooms until the meeting room... I ripped the door off its hinges and automaticly threw up. There in the middle of the room were my parents. Dead and bloody. I was once again on my hands and knee's crying. My whole world was crashing down at once, all of my family were dead._

_"Im sorry Riku-nee-san." I heard a soft deep voice say. I looked up to see Itachi standing behind their bodies in his ANBU uniform. He? He killed them?_

_"Itachi, please. Please I beg you! Tell me you did not do this!" I said tears pouring down my cheeks. He didnt answer his face just fell into a soft frown._

_"**WHY?"**I screamed at him, I ran toward him jumped over our parents corpses and grabbed his shirt. He didnt fight back he just stood there looking into my eyes with a regretful face._

_"They loved you! They were our family you killed them Itachi!" I whispered, my voice cracking with every word. He placed his hand on my cheek and finally answered._

_"I did what I had to do for you and Sasuke. One day you will know the truth." He said softly, I stood there confused until he stepped back. My hand gently released his shirt._

_"Go to Sasuke, the medics have him. Be a family. Dont let them die in vain." And with that he was gone. I stood there until the guards found me and my parents, I sat there on my knee's next to them crying and screaming. No one could calm me down, everyone had been taken away from me and Sasuke. We had nothing left. They moved the bodies outside with the others leaving me alone in the bloody stained room. First Obito was taken from me and now everyone else, how was I meant to raise Sasuke by myself I was only 19.. This wasnt fair._

_"Riku.." I deep voice said as it entered the room, I didnt look up I knew who it was. He came and kneeled at my side pulling me into a hug. It was then I truly broke down, I screamed and cried into his chest while he just held me there. He and Sasuke were the only two important people in my life now. I'd never let them go. I gripped my hand on his shirt and continued to cry. He rubbed my back and lent his head against mine._

_"Promise me something..." I said inbetween cries._

_"Anything."_

_"Never leave me Kakashi please.. Never leave me."_

_"I wouldnt even if you wanted me to." He said pulling me closer.._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt once again falling sideways out of my bed and landing on the hard wood floor. I growled at myself before sitting up and sighing. The dreams were coming back and there was nothing I could do to stop it. First when I lost Obito and Now everyone else.. I hadnt had dreams like these in a few years, I thought they were gone. But I guess they were just laying dormant for something else to go wrong in my life. Brilliant.

I climbed to my feet and headed out to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. Kakashi had taken Sasuke training for the month long gap between the preliminaries and the final matches so I was once again home alone.

The rest of the matches weren't as nerve wreaking for me after Sasukes but I did get really pissed off at that Hyuuga Neji, he nearly killed poor Hinata. And dont even get me started on Rock Lee's match against Gaara, it even scared me what happened. I feel so bad for Lee getting his arm and leg crushed. They dont even know if he'll be able to continue being a ninja when he recovers. I grabbed out the necessities I needed to make cereal and began to munch on it while sitting on one of the counters. I kinda missed Sasuke, I liked to annoy him in the mornings but im without him for a whole month.

"Damm you Kakashi." I scowled at the wall before continuing my breakfast. I finished up and put my bowl and spoon into the sink before heading off to my bathroom to get ready. I wasnt allowed to go on missions until the Chuunin exam had finished so I begged Hokage-sama to let me atleast guard one of the gates and after about an hour of pleading and whining he gave me permission. Hell yeah!

I jumped in the shower and did the routine before getting back out and wrapping a towel around myself. I wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at my appearance. I really needed to get a hair cut at some point, it was starting to get too long for my liking but I didnt trust myself to cut it at home.

_'Ill go to a salon later. I reaaaally hope Kito isnt working on the gate aswell.' _I grabbed another towel off the rack and wrapped my hair in it before walking out into my bedroom. Sunlight filled the room through my window, I looked out to see a pure blue sky. Now thats the right weather for guard duty. I quickly dried my body and hair before throwing on my underwear and my casual outfit (Outfit is described in chapter 2).

I pulled up my hair into a pony tale before strapping my pouch to my hip and heading back out and toward the front door. I slowly walked out of the estate and into the busy part of town, I was going to pick up a bento and a magazine before guard duty. Its always so boring! You never get more than 3 people coming or going a day. I entered the supermarket and grabbed a small basket and headed off down a random aisle.

_'Bento...bento...bento... where are they again?' _I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone without realising. We both fell to the floor and dropped what was in our hands. I rubbed my head and looked up.

"Riku?" Shit. It was Kito. He sat there rubbing his chest where I must have walked into.

"Hey Kit." I said abit dazed after the fall. He stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Sorry about walking into you, I was off-"

"In your own little world?" He smirked, I scowled before nodding. He picked up my basket and gave it to me before picking up his and a couple packs of instant Ramen.

"Um..." I began rubbing my neck nervously.

"So..." He said trying to make eye contact with me. I kept my eyes else where while we stood there awkwardly.

"I better hurry off, Ive got guard duty in 20 minutes." I said as I began to move around him. He frowned before nodding.

"Ill see you round Kit" I said smiling at him before disappearing down the aisle, that had to be one of the most awkward experiances I had in awhile. I soon found the bento's and placed one in my basket before heading off to the magazines. I grabbed a random fashion one before walking to the check out. I quickly paid and left practically running to the west gate, I didnt want to run into Kito again so I made sure I moved fast. By the time I got there I could see the guards changing over, so I was just on time.

"Hey Riku-chan!" Izumo called waving to me, I smiled and waved back walking over to him.

"We're guard buddies today!" He said happily ask we walked towards the small hut sort of building near the gate.

"Very professional description Iz." I laughed pushing his shoulder lightly. He laughed along with me giving me a gentle shove back. I was glad that he still wasnt trying to make things happen between us.

"So what're you gonna do for this month then?" He asked as we sat down in the small building. I shrugged and opened my magazine.

"I dont know what to do with myself really. I havent got anything to do." He just stared at me causing me to feel a little bit confused.

"What?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"I meant what would you do because Kakashi isnt here?" He laughed. I tensed and felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"I dont know what you mean Iz, have you hit your head today?" I said nervously burying my head further into the magazine.

"You know exactly what im on about. Yes I may have hit my head today but im not stupid. I can see whats between you two. You're gonna go mad without him here." He said in an oddly serious voice. How the hell did he know I was starting to feel something different...But was Kakashi's feelings changing too? I shook my head and laughed at him.

"You're insane." I joked trying to breeze past the subject.

* * *

**Day 14 without Sasuke and Kakashi**

Okay can you get cabin fever if you stay in a village for to long? I had been on guard duty a few times, but I was actually going mad staying here doing nothing. Besides I really missed Kakashi...and Sasuke too of course. I pleaded with Hokage-sama to let me go on any mission even a D rank but he still refused saying while I was still involved in the Chuunin exam officially I couldnt leave the village. Yay. Only about 16 more days until the final matches, then everyone else would return from training and I wouldnt be alone. YAY!

Kito had tried to come see me a few times but I always played dead and never answered the door. Ever since that incident in my kitchen there had been a massive strain on our friendship, so he never came in without permission anymore. To be honest I did kinda miss it, but I couldnt get to close to him again incase it set me off. The curse seal started to hurt more often and the pain increased ten fold. I even ended up in the ER the weekend before. But there was nothing anyone could do, seals never took on my mark like it did for Sasuke so I just had to grin and bare it until it passed.

It was night time and I was sat in my kitchen in the dark. I couldnt be bothered to get up and head to my bedroom, sleeping was getting more difficult with each day that passed so there wasnt much point in trying. I sighed and stood up and headed out the door. What harm could a late night walk do? I strolled out of the estate and through the empty streets of the Village.

_'I really wished they'd come back sooner, the village is starting to feel more and more strange.. Or maybe its just me? I think this curse mark is just starting to get to me.. urgh life.'_

I carried on walking until I reached the woods, I always found them to be a very peaceful place where I could just let all my thoughts go. I continued to slowly walk in the dark but came to a halt when I felt a very dark presence behind me. I quickly spun round to see Orochimaru standing there with a smirk on his face.

"A lovely evening isnt it Riku-chan?" He asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" I spat, he continued to stare at me as he took small steps in my direction.

"I only wish to talk without your...guard dog here." Did he mean Kakashi?

"Well talk then, im not in the mood for your games." I said stepping backwards as he came to a stop.

"As you know ive given your brother the same gift I gave you those many years ago. But I only require one of you to accept the deal." I tensed and and glared in anger at him.

"Dont you dare go near Sasuke! He's just a child you sick freak." I said raising my voice and clentching my fists. He looked at them and laughed before looking at me right in the eye. My mark immediately began to sting again. I yelped and fell to my knee's grasping my neck. He appeared infront of me and crouched to meet my eye level.

"If only you would accept.. Then I could take away your pain." He said softly, I snorted and looked to the sky.

"I wouldnt accept even if my life depended on it. That so called 'deal' is just a sick experiment of yours. Ill never be apart of it and neither will Sasuke!" I growled making him stand up and take a step backwards. The pain increased again making my breathing deepen.

"Tut tut tut my dear. One of you will come to me, I do believe it will be him. I can see it in his eyes, but then again I can see that you would do anything to protect your sibling. That includes accepting my deal." My brows furrowed even more as I stood up shaking.

"You will never have the sharingan!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me and come to see what was going on but no one came. He sighed and suddenly pinned me against a tree.

"I will you can count on that. You dont seem to appreciate what I have given to you so let me make some adjustments." And before I could react he bit into my neck again, my whole body began to go into shock. It felt like I was burning alive. It was excruciatingly painful and I could do nothing to stop it. He eventually let go and I just fell to the floor unmoving but conscious.

"Good Night Riku-chan. Ill be seeing you soon." He said before disappearing into the night, leaving me there on the floor burning. I let out a blood curdling scream before passing out.

_'Sasuke...'_

* * *

**Day 23 without Sasuke and Kakashi**

I continued to lie in a coma for another 10 days after being attacked by Orochimaru. I could hear and sense everything that happened around me. A jounin on his way home after a mission had found me and taken me to the hospital but it was too late by then I was still not awake. The next morning I heard a group of ANBU enter the room with the Hokage and Anko. I guess that something had changed to my appearance to show that it was no ordinary attack, I was almost scared to wake up incase I wasnt myself anymore.

But then again I couldnt wake up no matter how hard I tried. My neck stopped burning after I was pumped with morphine and other drugs, I couldnt understand what the nurse said she mumbled too much. At least I wasnt in any pain, that was the only positive thing in this situation.

I did feel slightly happy though, I had quite a few visitors who talked to me even though I couldnt reply. But still no Kakashi or Sasuke, maybe they hadnt been told incase it interfered with Sasuke's training for the final matches. Naruto had been my most frequent visitor, he spoke to me about how some pervy sage was training him and how he would kick Neji's ass.

I mentally smiled at this I knew he would Naruto is stronger then people give him credit for. He also updated me about things that were happening in the village, just minor things. Sakura had come by but only said a few things, we werent exactly close but I appreciated the company.

The funniest visit I had by far was Gai though, he literally burst into the room like crying about how I was like 'his sleeping beauty' I was thoroughly creeped out. He like proclaimed he would find whoever did this to me and make them pay for hurting 'his love'. I wish I could actually laugh out loud. Mentally laughing isnt as fun as you would think. But the funniest part was when he started singing swing low swing chariet to me and Kito walked in. I wish I could've seen their faces but Gai promptly stopped and exited leaving Kito and me. He sat there in silence for the most part before eventually leaving.

_'*Sigh* Well this is fun. Stupid Snake put me in a damm coma! Im so hungry, I want some fried chicken!'_

_**'Well you shouldnt have taunted him, he's unpredictable. Did you just expect him to give you a hug or something? Of course he's gonna screw you over. Baka'**_

_'Hey thats just uncalled for. it would be way creepy if he gave me a hug. But Id prefer that then to be in a coma. Its no fun just lying here. Especially having Gai sing to me and not being able to stop him. Id give anything not to hear that again. -_-'_

I stopped arguing with myself to hear my nurse come in, I didnt really like the feel of her chakra. It was abit odd..

"Well Uchiha-sama time to take your...special medication." She said overly sweet. Wait what 'special medicine'...?

_'ME NO LIKEY BACK OFF BITCH!' _I tried to make my body move but not even a single twitch. I felt her fiddling with the drip on my hand and inject something into it.

_'Woah...I feel kinda funny...'_My whole body began to feel weightless, which wasnt exactly unpleasant but weird. I heard her laugh before leaving the room. That certainly wasnt cough medicine, what the hell had she injected me with.

_'I feel waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay tooo relaxed. Mhmmmmmmm...'_ I began to fall asleep despite trying to fight against it. I awoke the next day, still unable to move my body but with a banging headache.

'_What the hell did she put into my drip? I swear when my body wakes up im gonna kick her ass.' _

I had Kito visit me again saying he was going away on a mission and would see me when he came back. I really wanted to give him a good bye hug but it was impossible. The weirdest thing was how he said goodbye.

"See you round Riku." He whispered softly before kissing me on the forehead and leaving. He never says goodbye like that, it felt like he was leaving...like forever. I swear a single tear ran down the side of my cheek. Sure I felt sad, but happy that my body had made abit if progress by letting a tear slip. Result!

* * *

**Day 28...the day before the final matches...**

Well this was brilliant.. By my calculations it had been 28 days since the Preliminaries and the Final exam was taking place tomorrow. I was meant to be helping organize it and here I was still unconscious. That nurse kept injecting me with that really weird medicine, nobody had noticed that she was giving me an extra prescription. I hoped I would wake up today otherwise I'd most likely miss the matches and I really wanted to be there for Sasuke. Which reminds me, neither he or Kakashi had come to visit me yet. They were cutting it abit close to the exam coming back to the village. Well I assumed the lack of visits were because they were still else where.

I heard the door slide open and prepared myself for sweeney nurse to come and drug me up but it was a different chakra and there was more than one person that entered the room. The first I recognise as the Hokage and the other 3 were most likely ANBU guards. He came over and sat in the chair beside me.

"Riku, we hoped you would wake up by now." He began with a sad tone of voice. "But I hope you can hear me. As you are incapacitated you will not be able to finish your involvement in the Chuunin exam. "

_'No shit sherlock..' _

"We are trying to figure out a way to pull you out of this coma, but we cant promise anything. You condition has seemed to worsen over the past week...It is looking unlikely that you will fully wake up." He said taking my hand. I could never wake up? What kind of bullshit is that! I started to murmur out loud causing those in the room to gasp. Although they didnt know I was actually trying to scream abuse at them. A mix of 'you come here to give me a death sentence you fucktards?' and 'You bastards try harder or I swear ill haunt you in the after life.'

They just seemed to think I was trying to tell them im awake...Idiots.

They left soon after and surprisingly the nurse from hell never showed up. Thank you sweet Jesus. I had roughly 24 hours to wake up before the exam, and damm it I would make it even if it meant...well lets just say I tried really hard...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this small filler chapter. Once again Poor Riku getting in a coma. Lets just hope she makes it to the exam on time.**

**thank you for reading and please review!**

**xxxx**


	9. Fallen

**Here is chapter number 9! Wooooooo ^_^ And its finally time for the last part of the exam. But Riku is still in a coma? :O you'll have to read and see what happens. I was looking at the story traffic for this one and im really happy so many people have read this! It makes me a happy happy writer. But I do wish more people would review, that gives me a special boost to get my fingers typing.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy reading! x**

* * *

The evening came and went and I was still comatosed. It was roughly around 6am, I could feel the sun rising as the light poured through the window and onto my pale skin. I had about 2 hours before the first match began, which would be Naruto's. I would feel so guilty if I missed it, he wanted to prove to Neji that people can change..Something I wanted him to prove to me. I heard the door slide open and someone walk over to me.

"Pour Riku-sama, she's gonna miss the matches." I recognised the nurses sickly sweet voice as she got closer to me. I had just about enough of this bitch, talking down to me just because im in a coma. She giggled slightly before sitting on the edge of my bed. Her rough hand pushed some of my hair behind my ear, before tilting my head to one side.

"I still dont get what Orochimaru-sama see's in you.. You're nothing special. Then again this stuff Kabuto gave me certainly made an improvement on your appearance."

_'What the fuck has it done to me?' _She sighed before rusling round in her pockets, only to pull out another load of that 'special medicine' Move body MOVE! It was too late though, she had already plunged the needle into my neck. It started to burn as she pulled it out, she didnt make a move to leave she just sat there waiting for something.

"In a few hours you'll be more than willing to sucumb to Orochimaru-sama's will. Then he will reward me greatly." She whispered excitedly. I could've thrown up if I werent pitching a fit due to the injection in my neck. I couldnt keep my head straight, my whole body began to burn once again but it had never been this intense. It literally felt like I was burning alive.

_'STUPID BITCH, WHEN I WAKE UP I SWEAR IM GOING TO KILL YOU IN THE WORST WAY I KNOW!' _I screamed in my head, hoping she could hear me.

* * *

"Its 9:30 Riku-sama! You've already missed the first few matches. Sasukes should be starting about now! And you wont be there to see him. What a shame." She began to poke at my face. I cannot stand poking. Poke. Poke. Poke

"Its a shame Orochimaru-sama has planned to use Sasuke in such a horrible way, he would grow up to be such a gorgeous man. Like Itachi was." Poke Poke Poke Poke.

"Now he was a nice piece of eye candy, sure im a few year older then him but it didnt hurt to look...Well until he killed your clan." Poke. Poke. Po-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed sitting up suddenly and leaping at her towards the wall. She just stood there, her eyes filled with fear as I began to crush her throat.

"How dare you talk about my family you ignorant bitch!" She began to gasp for air as I stood there unmoving while she tried to slap my arms away. What was I doing? She was dying yet I couldnt stop.. I never harm someone who is unarmed. It felt like some sort of force was keeping me in place as I choked this woman.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" I shouted trying to pull away from her throat. She tried to speak but I continued to suffocate her, if i wanted answers I had to let her live.

Slowly but surely I managed to pull myself away from her falling back onto the bed while she fell to the floor coughing. It was the first chance I had to look around the room I had been in for the past few weeks. It was extremely plain, with white walls and grey floors. There were a few machines places at the head of my bed, probably to help me breathe while I was asleep. I looked down at my hands, they were no different but what about my face?

I slowly raised my hands to my face and felt for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. I went to grab my hair only to find it wasnt at my hips like before. I very slowly reached up my sides only to find my hair had been cut to chest length. Sure it saved me going out to get a hair cut, but something still felt different. I picked up the mirror on my bedside table and pulled it to my face.

My face was paler than before, and my skin completely clear of any blemishes. My hair was still the same Uchiha black, with the exception of a single white streak down the right side of my hair. But my eyes, there was something different about them. A look of...fear, rage and hate. So cold, dead. This wasnt me

"Why did you do this?"I yelled throwing the mirror at the nurse on the floor, and just managed to duck as it hit the wall behind her.

"I was only following my orders." She said in fear.

"What did you and that bastard do to me?" I said as I walked back toward her. She backed up against the wall ignoring the broken mirror until I crouched down infront of her face. My dark eyes staring into her blue ones.

"H-He increased the power of your curse mark. And I was told I had to keep giving you this medicine to help the process speed up. Kabuto said there might be some weird side effects." She said trying to avoid eye contact with me. I grabbed her by the front of her uniform this time and stood up with her once again against the wall.

"You were just following orders? Do you have any idea how much pain ive been through in the past few weeks? How that stuff made me feel? YOU'RE LUCKY I DONT KILL YOU!" I screamed in her face. I was surprised no one had come in at this point, with how many times I had yelled at this woman.

"Im sorry! I-I was scared you dont know what he would've done to me if I hadnt of done it!" She began to cry, at this point I had no patience for tears.

"Stop crying before I do kill you." I said glaring at her. Her eyes widen again as she tried to stop the tears. I dropped her to the floor and turned my back on her.

"Get out of the village right now, and I swear if I see you again." I turned and looked down on her. "I'll be the last thing you ever see." She nodded and immediately ran out the door leaving me alone in the room. What gives them the right to mess with my life? I could feel my shoulders begin to shake as purple chakra started to flow out of my body. I quickly dashed to the bathroom attached to my room and went to the mirror. Black flame like markings were painted across the left side of my body as my eyes turned in to the red sharingan.

I looked in the mirror to see a changed I did like however, I was noticable slimmer, but I had more curves where it counted. I couldnt really complain at that, I never really liked my body before. I was wearing a white shirt and grey pj bottoms which seemed to hang off my new frame. I'd need new clothes before I got the arena. I was going to make it to Sasuke's match, I had a feeling id find Orochimaru there..

* * *

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hey Gai where's Riku? I didnt think she'd miss Sasuke's match." I asked looking around the stadium in confusion. Sasuke and I had arrived only minutes ago but Riku had been noticably absent. I turned to him and saw a sad look at he stared at the floor infront of him. He still didnt answer. Something must of happened. I turned to Sakura and asked again.

"Where's Riku?" She had the same look about her but at least she answered my question.

"Sensei...She's in a coma. She was attacked a few weeks ago." She said sadly. My heart dropped, why had no one told me? She had been in a coma for weeks and I didnt even know about it. I couldnt let them know how I felt, I nodded and turned my attention back to Sasuke's match. But my mind was still on Riku, laying asleep in her hospital bed.

_'Please wake up.' _

* * *

**Riku's POV.**

I managed to get home undetected seeing as the streets were deserted due to the matches. I entered through my window and quickly headed to the bathroom for a shower. God knows I needed one. I had some how gotten the curse seal to withdraw before I left the hospital incase I did run into anyone. But I couldnt help but feel like it was still on my left side. I jumped in the shoer and began to scrub intensely at my skin until it was red.

_'Why does everything in my life have to go wrong?' _I punched the tiled wall causing cracks to appear. I leant my head against the wall under the shower and closed my eyes. Just when things were starting to become reasonably good for me, he has to come back into my life. Isnt it enough that he marked me for life when I was only 12? I hurried and finished in the bathroom, only towel drying my new hair and leaving it down. I quickly changed into my normal outfit and headed out the window again toward the stadium. I jumped from roof to roof, with no sign of anyone. Strange, there should be a couple people atleast still in town.

I listened out for any sign of life but nothing. It was like everyone had disappeared, atleast thats what I thought until I saw the smoke arise from the stadium. Shit. I was about to continue on when a kunai was thrown directly at me. I quickly ducked and turned to face my attacker. I activated my sharingan as I saw a small platoon of sound ninja. There must be an attack on the village, why else would they attack me...

"You guys better leave now before these roofs are painted red with your blood." I said looking at them with a blank face. A couple of them tensed but their leader stood firm.

"Like we'd listen to you, attack!" The man shouted, they quickly began to run at me with kunai but a simple attack like that isnt really going to have much effect on me. I smoothly diarmed them before following through on my promise. I left their unmoving bodies and continued on toward the stadium.

_' What the hell is going on? I need to find Sasuke' _Just as I arrived at the stadium I noticed a single ANBU standing infront of a group of sound ninja. I couldnt see who he was talking to though. But it sure as hell didnt seem like he was one of our ninja. As he was talking I appeared behind him on the railing in a crouched postition. He carried on talking not noticing I was behind him, but I recognised the voice clearly.

"Kabuto if you're going to attack people dont stand there talking about it. Thats just boring." I said making him jump in surprise. He and the other ninja jumped onto the roof and kept their gaze on me. I looked toward the seats to see who he was talking to only to see Kakashi and Gai standing there while the genin had fallen asleep under the genjutsu, minus Sakura.

"Anyone wanna explain whats going?" I asked jumping off the rail and walking toward the two jounin. But they both stood there just staring at me.

"What?" I asked raising an eye brow. The still said nothing, well not like they could anyway. Just then the ninja who had been with Kabuto began their attack on the leaf shinobi who remained awake. Kakashi and Gai immediately sprung into action fighting them back while Sakura ducked and tried to stay out of the conflict. It wasnt really the time for a child to be involved anyway. Few of them tried to attack me for some reason but when I saw a sound ninja leaping toward Sakura with the intent to kill. I lost it.

"DONT YOU FUCKING DARE!" I screamed as I threw my fist into the guys spine, earning a blood curdling crunch as he hit the concrete wall infront of him and passing through it leaving a nice gaping hole. I noticed the black ripple marks spread across my skin as I went on the hunt for others like him. I leaped past Kakashi and Gai, grabbed onto the railing and threw myself across the stadium toward a new horde of enemy ninja. Grabbing one guy by the shoulders as I landed, I threw him with an unknown amount of strength into some of his buddies then turned my attention to the remaining men. Two came at me while one seemed to disappear into thin air. The taller of the pair came charging first with a kunai ready in his hand, he tried a straight forward attack but I simply ducked and twisted my leg upwards, kicking him in the throat knocking the wind out of him.

The second was more cautious, jumping back and making hand seals. I moved in a blink behind him and quickly moved his head to one side, breaking his neck in the process. I had no idea where the third guy had gone but at this point I didnt care. I was still breathing heavily with rage. I ran back round the arena to Kakashi and Gai who were just about finishing up on the enemies that were there, while Sakura had woken Naruto and Shikamaru up and were heading out the hole I had created. Kakashi came over to me after finishing a guy and placed his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to calm me down.

"Riku. This isnt you. Please stop this." He pleaded quietly. To anyone else it would just look like he was trying to grab my attention, but he has using his sharingan to calm me down. Slowly the seal retracted and my body went weak. I fell forward into his chest, with him just managing to catch me. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me making it hard for me to get to my feet. I grinned up at Kakashi who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that." He nodded and put my arm arround his shoulder supporting my weight. The remaining Jounin looked up to where Hokage-sama previously stood to see a large purple barrier appear, preventing the ANBU from getting anywhere near him or Orochimaru.

_Please say he's alright._

I stared up at it intently, looking for any sign of the Hokage. Kakashi noticed this and griped me tighter reasurringly. I looked to him with worried eyes before turning my vision back upwards. This was going to feel like the longest wait in the world.

Time ticked by slowly, each second feeling like a year to those who waited. I had regained some strength, but still leant against Kakashi who refused to let me anywhere near the barrier, knowing I would try to break through. That seemed impossible after watching an ANBU member jumped towards it and gets horrificly burnt by a simple touch. It must of been a good 30 minutes before the barrier disolved and Orochimaru was carried away by his followers. We instantly head up to the roof, looking for the alive and well Hokage. What we found was a different story. There he was, lying on the floor, with a smile across his face. The third Hokage, slain. It was hard to understand that he was gone. It was a similar feeling to when Minato-sensei died, you can believe someone so strong could fall.

Asuma couldnt look down at his father, he stood beside Kurenai who looked like she was about to cry. I turned to see Kakashi staring down sadly at the fallen man, it was hard for me to focus my vision. I leant my face into Kakashi shoulder, blocking out all that was around me. Feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders I knew he understood I couldnt look.

* * *

The day of the funeral came sooner then anyone had hoped and it was as if the world sensed he had died, the sky was dark with rain clouds which would no doubt rain upon us all. The village was half destroyed from the assault and many ninja had died. My only relief was that all Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were alive, despite the encounter with the Ichibi. I was extremely proud of Naruto for taking him down and slightly disappointed with Sasuke for relying on the curse seal to help him. But I had better thing to worry about that day.

I headed out in the early morning to the rememberance stone. It had been awhile since I visited Obito and today seemed fitting. No one was around when I arrived. I gracefully sat on my knee's infront of it placing down a bouquet of flowers and his goggles.

"Its been awhile eh Obito-nii san." I mumbled, tracing my fingers over his name. "Im sorry I have come in some time. Ive been having some trouble keeping things on track. You know, the usual me." I joked, closing my eyes and imagining him standing beside me.

"You must of seen what happened a few days ago, or even Hokage-sama himself surprised you in the after-life. Its strange for him to be gone aswell. Days like these make me wonder why I bother sometimes." I could feel a lump rising in my throat.

"But then I remember the promise I made you." Tears slowly dripped from my eyes. "When ever things get rough, you're the one that keeps me going. Thank you for that Obito. For living on inside my heart, giving me reason to live." I whispered before giving a silent prayer. I sat there for a few more hours before a female ANBU member appeared, she too was coming to see someone she had lost. I nodded to her before standind up and turning to leave.

"I thank him everyday." A deep voice said beside me, I stoped in my tracks as I reached the path. Turning, I saw Kakashi standing in his dark trousers and shirt.

"For what?" Came my strained reply. He walked up and took my hand.

"For giving you that reason to live. For saving my life, and yours." It was silent for a moment before we began walking quietly toward to funeral, hand in hand.

* * *

**Sorry Sorry Sorry it took me forever to write! I kinda gave up on this story but I think im gonna start writing it again :)**

**thanks for reading!**

**xxx**


	10. Team 12

**Chapter Chapter 10 wooooooo! I sort of wanted to give up on this but seeing that I got 3 reviews on the last chapter Im renewing my hope for this story yay! Also its the weekend, and my birthday on sunday so thats put me in an awesome mood and ready for writing. **

**A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED E.G _legends in the sky, Dani AnneMarie and Lathanel. _You guys simply rock! **

**Here we here we go go go!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The next week or so was spent repairing what we could of the village. Some of the building were past saving and would have to been completely taken down and rebuilt at a later date. Luckily for Sasuke and I the Uchiha estate was far enough out on the edge of the village to avoid any harm coming to it. I counted myself one of the lucky ones when I returned there after the assault on the village. Kakashi of course had accompanied me. Jiraya had planned to take Naruto with him to find Tsunade, who would become the new Hokage. I had made a firm decision after the death of the Hokage to resign from my position in the ANBU, it was too hard for me now. I instead returned to the old title of Jounin and would be taking on a team who had lost their sensei during the battle. I was almost nervous to meet them, I didnt want them to feel I was trying to take the place of their old sensei. They were a year or two older then Naruto and Sasuke and one of them had already achieved the Chuunin rank.

Kakashi being the idiot he was just told me 'You'll be fine.' Yeah. Thanks for that really reassured me. -_-

I had agreed to meet them near the west bridge, but got there alot earlier then the 2pm meeting time I had set. I sat ontop of the red frame that formed the bridge staring out at the village. It did feel awfully strange dressing in my Jounin uniform again. I had modified mine slightly, I kept my usual outfit instead of the dark blue trousers and undershirt like Kakashi. My green vest also had a custom Uchiha symbol beneath the red swirl. I was jolted from my village gazing as I noticed a young boy stroll onto the bridge and stop, he hadnt noticed me.

I took the time to inspect him, I remembered the information sheets which of my team he was.

Batora Yuzuki. Age 15, became a Chuunin two years ago. No kekkai genkai to speak off, generally skilled in all area's. Smart ass, very interligent and more of a strategist. He leant against the railing of the bridge allowing his grey eyes to adjust to his surroundings. His hair was fairly short, only falling a little over the left side of his head and was a dark shade of red. He must of been no taller then 5,7. Damm it one of the brats are already taller then me? The outfit he wore seemed to fit what I had gathered about his personality. Dark grey trousers, black ankle sandels, a black loose shirt with his head band around his waist. He kept a cool exterior as one of his other teammates joined him, this one seemed abit more my cup of tea.

He was brightly smiling as he waved toward his friend, reaching him and began talking. He had light brown hair which was neatly cut short and bright blue eyes which reminded me of Naruto. He was definantly Kiko Kaname. Age 14, still a genin. He wore his headband proudly across his forehead, a green fitted shirt, Navy blue knee length shorts and blue ankle sandels. In the pack I recieved he was described as slightly slow but hard working. Decent skills, but could improve in some area's and had some sort of tracking Kekkai Genkai which allowed him to find anyone by the pattern of their brain waves. Confused? Me too. All I know is it was known for being the ability of the Kiko clan, a small group that had migrated from the Hidden Rock a few decades ago. Luckily for me this kid seemed to be my height roughly, no doubt he would grow though.

Soon they were joined by their final member a young girl who seemed rather fragile at first glance. That would be Hizuma Sayori or 'Yori' as it said she prefered to be called. Age 14, still a genin like Kaname. No Kekkai Genkai, alright skills in all fields. Nothing too special, reasonablely intelligent. I had a feeling she would be the Sakura of the group. She wore her headband around her thigh over her white shorts, she had a yellow vest top with a loose black one over the top and black sandels. Her hair was fairly long and blonde while her eyes were an odd shade of amber. I had a feeling she liked yellow? She soon joined in the conversation with the other too and became very comfortable, looking less fragile then she had moments ago.

"When's our new Senei meant to be getting here? Im so bored!" Kaname excalimed jumping up onto the railing and sitting on it beside Yuzuki.

"She should be here by now." Yori whined, crossing her arms over her flat chest. I just sat watching them, this was my first little test. See who notices Sensei first wins the cookie.

"You idiots, no wonder you're still genin. Shes up there waiting for our attention." Yuzuki calmly answered looking up directly at me. The others turned with a slightly confused and shocked expression before I leaped down infront of them.

"Well done, you just earnt yourself an imaginary cookie." They gave me strange looks. I gave them all a once over before beginning my 'Sensei speech'

"Anyway, that was a small test to see how good your detection skills are. I barely covered my chakra yet only one of you noticed, we'll have to work on that." I announced, with their full attention on me.

"My name is Uchiha Riku, I will be the Sensei for Team 12 now. I dont take 'I cants' and 'Im tireds', you cannot give up on the battle field because you're 'tired' and you wont be doing that in my training. I already know who each of you are, no need for introductions. I would however like to see some live examples of your skills, written examples just wont do for me. Any questions?" I answered smiling at the trio who just looked at me almost worried. Yori raised her hand.

"Sensei? You said your name...Uchiha? You're the last female arnt you?" She asked nervously.

"Yes I am. Another little note, I dont mind answering questions just when its things like family I dont like going into details." I gave her a reassuring smile before she relaxed. Then Kaname excitedly blurted out.

"So you have the Sharingan? Can we see?" He almost yelled, I laughed and nodded.

"You can but not right now." His face fell. " I'll show you soon I promise, I just dont like to use it when it isnt needed." He nodded before we all headed off to one of the old training grounds, assessing them was key to who I would forcefully push and who I would only need to slightly push.

* * *

It was around 5 before I let them go home, I had made them spar each other in order to see their strengths and weakenesses. All of them had room for improvement in Taijutsu and Chakra control. Yuzuki just needed practise overall, he didnt need much focus from me. Kaname needed help with Detection, speed and techniques but he seemed to be the most enjoyable to teach. Yori required detection, techniques, speed and strategies. She attempted attacking Yuzuki flat out, ending up face first on the floor gentely. I strolled through through the village center just as the sun was setting, peacfully minding my own business when I noticed Kakashi heading toward me. I waved at him just before he reached me.

"How'd it go today?" He asked, falling into step beside me.

"It wasnt that bad, for the first team ive had in a few years they're a good bunch of kids." I smiled giving him a small nod. He returned it and we continued to walk quietly until reaching the Uchiha estate.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah?" I asked the white haired man. He looked slightly heisitant before rubbing the back of his head. Was he nervous?

"Never mind, I'll see you tomorrow." He answered, regaining his cool exterior and poofing away infront of me.

"That was strange." I mumbled before heading down the streets to the main house. I could see Sasuke's light on meaning he was home as I reached the front entrance. I slid in and headed for the kitchen to make us some dinner. I didnt really care if he had already eaten, I just felt like making a good meal. The table was soon filled with various rices and fish before Sasuke appeared from his man cave giving me a strange look.

"Whats wrong?" He asked seating himself at the table. I turned and shrugged before continuing to clean the mess.

"You only cook this amount when somethings bothering you." Sighing I sat down across the table infront of him, holding my head up with my hands.

"Have you ever thought that friends could be more then that? Hypothetically." I asked. After saying this however, I realised this is Sasuke. He has no emotions, or any people he would consider friends..maybe minus Naruto but I doubt either of them swung that way.

"I dont know why?" He answered raising an eyebrow at me.

"No reason just thinking out loud. Now eat before it goes cold." I ordered dumping various foods on the poor boys plate, its a wonder he isnt fat.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in an extremely bad mood with an odd feeling that something wasnt right. I checked the house, nothing was out of place. But I couldnt shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Sasuke left early morning, probably to train, leaving me alone once again. I showered and changed before heading out to see my team. It was our first official session today and I had no idea what I was going to teach them, they required different levels each. Damm children. Yuzuki was of course the first there, followed by Yori then about 15 minutes later Kaname showed up obviously having just gotten out of bed.

"Right today we will be working on detection and how to mask your own chakra. These are both key skills in order to succeed in infiltration and retrieval missions..." My lecture went on and on with the techniques we used until they were all practising it, leaving me sat under a tree watching. They were picking it up quicker then expected, I was impressed to say the least.

_Riku-nee san come play with me!_

_Im a little busy at the moment, but how about after dinner?_

My head began to feel like I had cracked it on a rock as I sat watching them train. Where had that come from? I didnt even notice Kaname come up to me.

"Riku Sensei, are you alright?" He asked crouching infront of me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Yeah im fine, just a migrane. I think ill call it for today." I answered, giving his hair a playful ruffle.

"You all did well today, feel free to take the rest of the day off." I announce before they all left me. It was around 12 when I decided to leave the grounds, might aswell go see Kakashi.

_Ding ding ding._

I could here a small bell chime as I was nearing the river, where did I know that from? I turned around the corner to see Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi standing infront of two men in black cloaks with red clouds. They must of been from the group 'Akatsuki' that Jiraya had told us about. Before I could do anything my eyes locked onto the small man. Raven Hair. Gentle face. Sharingan.

Itachi.

My mouth ran dry at the very sight of him. A feeling of rage, sickness and worry over came me as I sprinted towards the fighting group. The taller one was heading toward Asuma, brandishing a long broad sword. I leaped infront giving him a swift kick to the upper chest sending him back into the rivers railing, activating my sharingan at the same time. I looked toward Itachi who's face softened slightly as he stared back at me. It had been 5 years and he was still the same, just abit taller.

"Riku-nee.." His deep voice began.

"Why are you here?" I demanded cutting him off from spouting more lies.

"Hey Itachi-san who's the girl?" The blue, shark like man asked taking his place beside my brother.

"My older sister." He answered keeping his red eyes on me. "You are looking well." I snorted giving him a sour look.

"Like you care you murderous bastard. I should kill you where you stand after what you did!" I shouted, my anger obviously getting the better of me. Hell hath no fury like an Uchiha scorned. He frowned at me before I heard Kakashi collapse behind me. I turned and moved back towards him catching him as he fell.

"You will understand one day. Maybe sooner then you think. Kisame, we're leaving." And with that my baby brother disappeared again before my eyes. I hadnt even noticed Guy being there the entire time until he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get him to the hospital." I nodded and helped guy lift him up as we exited, along with Kurenai and Asuma in tow. Sasuke would have a field day if he found out.

* * *

**Woo Itachi's grand appearance and the introduction of Team 12 all OC's of mine :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you can please review they're always lovely to read (: **

**xxxx**


End file.
